


Stories to Warm the Weary Soul

by RedheadRedemption



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: But not really because I'll warn in the notes of the chapter if it has any big ones, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Minor Violence, Multi, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Relationships, Slight spoilers, Tags Are Hard, romantic relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 32,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24172477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedheadRedemption/pseuds/RedheadRedemption
Summary: Just some good ol’ gender-neutral MC oneshots with any of the Obey Me! characters. I'll add more characters in the tags as I post on. ^_^
Relationships: Asmodeus & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Asmodeus/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character & Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader
Comments: 43
Kudos: 249





	1. Asmodeus x Ace Reader (Platonic)

**Author's Note:**

> These are just ideas that range from fluff to angst and anything in between. For the most part, they are just random plot bunnies that pop into my head or interactions/stuff I want to have/do with the boys (be it the Demon Bros or the Undateables, minus Luke because he’s baby). 
> 
> If they aren’t from there, then they are ideas based on headcanons from the fandom as well as posts from Tumblr, Instagram, Twitter, or etc., … 
> 
> They are written in second person because it’s the easiest way–for me–to write MC stuff. Mostly, an MC who isn’t my own MC, lol. Also, this is my first time ever posting my own work online, so... ( 〃 ω〃) 
> 
> Enjoy! ~

“So, I’m ace,” you decided to reveal, out of the blue.

It was about time that you stated that information to one of your housemates. After all, the truth of your sexual orientation was not common knowledge to those around you in the Devildom. It was not something that you thought would come up in conversation, and it hasn’t, so you never said anything about it.

Back at home, it was a different story, of course.

Everyone that knew you personally could vouch that you knew what you wanted and what you did not, and they had no problems with it.

It was a part of who you were, and what made you, _you_.

Now, that did not mean that you went around broadcasting your sexuality like a radio host would tell the news or celebrity gossip to his audience. And _no_ , you did not hide the truth, either. You were immensely proud of being ace and had nothing to hide.

Hell, it was kind of obvious to note about you–especially if the people who looked had knowledge of the Asexuality spectrum and its place in the LGBTQIA+ community.

Your wardrobe had regular clothes in it, but there was pride stuff mixed in as well. There were some shirts with the colors of the flag (black, grey, white, and purple). Some of those articles of clothing even had the word “Asexual” boldly printed on them. Others were more subtle and funny, which stated the fact through the smart usage of card puns, or puns in general.

To explain, in the simplest terms.

Asexuality was the lack, or absence, of interest in sex–or anything sexual. A person could still fall in love with others and be interested in getting into romantic relationships, but they did not want to engage in the lustful aspect of it. Sure, some could still feel a small bit of desire, but those individuals fell under the greyer side of the umbrella.

(And _yes_ , that person would still be a part of the asexual spectrum.)

The point is you were asexual and proud.

It was not because of anything that occurred in your past, which made you the way that you were, as some individuals would claim. And it was not some form of celibacy or abstinence from sex. There was a distinct difference.

Simply, for you, there was no lustful bone or part in your body that would make you desire for sexual activity. That is not to say that you were not affectionate, either. Because you definitely were! There was no greater joy sometimes than cuddling and being affectionate with your family or loved ones.

You just did it in your own way.

Why were you revealing this info to the person you were with? Well, that’s because you wanted to let them know another side to you, which they didn’t before. At the start, you had honestly seen no point in telling the demon brothers about it.

Because, well…

You didn’t think that you would end up becoming fond of the embodiments of the actual Seven Deadly Sins. So now, for the sake of establishing personal space. You elected to come out to each of the brothers–one by one.

Beginning… with the one you believed would be the most puzzled about the concept of asexuality. Oddly enough, as you did so, it almost felt like a superpower. (It might as well be since, perhaps, that’s why some demon charms could not affect you.)

“Hmm?” Your conversation partner hummed. 

Then, the words sunk in…

Asmodeus stopped painting your nails–an activity which you could not escape from, considering he even did this with his own brothers. Slowly, the devil brought his gaze upward to meet your eyes, staring at you with his pink sunrise orbs.

The two of you had a small staring contest as you both rested comfortably on his entirely rosy and white-laced, flowery decorated bed.

It was your typical chill hangout session when he had gotten the bright idea of manicuring your nails so that they would match his own. The devil made sure to arrange everything, getting his supplies ready. He even had some Devildom music playing on his pink speakers, which were connected to his D.D.D., and it was almost reminiscent of BABYMETAL with its style.

“…What was that?” Asmodeus asked with a blink, one hand still holding your hand and the other, the nail brush.

“I _said_ , I’m ace, Asmo.” You laughed softly, amused by his surprise.

A “Lol” would have been included at the end of the repeated statement. That is, had been through a text conversation. It almost slipped out, but pure willpower restrained that urge. Mostly, because you did not want to sound like Leviathan in a moment such as this. (No offense to your fellow weeb.)

Asmodeus remains completely still, not moving from his tableau. His expression was kind of cute with the way that his lips curved into a pout and how his thin brows lowered slightly in confusion. If one did not know any better, one would assume that he had been broken by the new info.

“Well, that’s odd, MC. I haven’t heard that word used in that way before. Maybe I misheard you? So, could you please say that again, dear?” He asked. With the tone it was said in, you were sure that he had sounded almost shy.

Yet, Asmo’s expression went from his confused one back into his usual confident and boyish smile, like a mask set into place. Inquisitiveness was evident in his eyes even if his face hid it well, nothing negative was reflected in them, and you took that as a good sign.

_Oh, yeah_.

There was definitely a sense of power that came with being asexual. Especially with that sort of reaction from the literal Avatar of Lust. It truly felt an equal measure of comical, ironic, and fascinating since he looked as lost as a puppy.

You couldn’t help but laugh internally, knowing that you must have shocked him with the sudden knowledge about yourself. More so, the new information about the word you mentioned, one he must have never heard about before in that manner. A right choice was made with making him be the first person to tell.

After all, Asmodeus was the most affectionate and clingy one out of the seven brothers. Well, for the most part, when Mammon was not being his “Tsundere-self.” Anyway, his over-the-top nature did not bother you because you knew it was just a part of who he was, and you did not want to change him. But it had taken you some time to adjust to his display of affection.

When you formed your pact with him, his behavior changed a tad as he became more open with you. Both in the physical and metaphorical sense. You weren’t too bothered by it, though. Okay, fine… So, maybe you were a bit because it was super embarrassing at _several_ points. And your face was not meant to be always tomato colored.

_Oh, man…_

You remember how awkward it was.

Just casually being cuddled by the caramel-haired devil, who said that he slept “au naturel” as he held you in his–surprisingly firm–embrace. Simeon’s presence made things slightly worse. Here was a dark-skinned beauty of an angel, sitting across from you–smiling. And boom, at the same time, another attractive male was holding you as he watched.

You legitimately thought you were going to die from either all the heat forming in your face or the fast-paced beating of your weak heart.

_Why was everyone so damn pretty???_

So, yes, Asmodeus’s habits and quirks grew on you, and you both became close friends even if he did flirt with you. (Some friends joked around and did that, so there was nothing weird about it.) You were happy with the turns of events because he respected you more after that whole ordeal at the retreat in Diavolo’s castle.

Also, it was sweet, albeit unexpected, that the devil was considerate and understanding of your boundaries. He was watchful for any signs of discomfort you would display when he hugged or got too touchy with you.

_Perhaps that was a perk that came from being the Avatar of Lust and sensing how a person could feel?_

You snapped out of your thoughts, remembering your conversation partner. In light of the reversal of him being the awkward one, you decided to be the teasing one, taking advantage of the rare situation that laid before you. 

“Why, Asmo!” You said with a cheeky grin. “I’m surprised you didn’t realize it when we first met. I’m the ‘Ace’ in Mammon’s cards, any of them work. Better yet, I also seem to share the same reproductive nature as flowers do. _Asexual_. ~”

“Ha… Funny, MC.”

The demon pouted at that response, and it was hard not to laugh, but you did not let yourself break composure.

“Oh, I guess I’ll repeat it for your lovely flushed ears, then. I’m ace. You know, as in asexual. I’m not sure if that term exists here.”

“My ears are quite lovely, aren’t they? ~ Better to hear praises about me, of course! But, um…” A small pause. “The act of what it could be might exist. We just might not use the term here is the probability. So, do tell.”

Your lips slowly relaxed into a more genuine smile as you explained to Asmodeus, watching as his expression shifted ever so slightly, looking not unlike that of a little kid learning something for the very first time.

“I see, I might have heard of that of some humans before. Though, that term must have not been coined yet. Though, I’m…?”

“Yes?”

You gazed at him patiently. Sure, you were a bit nervous about his possible reaction, but you were going to stand your ground. That, and he was oddly the one who looked more nervous out of the two. So, in all honesty, nerves were not a huge issue. 

“I just… You’re, ah… I-I didn’t think, well,” the fifth-eldest barely stuttered out, genuinely embarrassed for the first time in centuries. Eventually, the devil fell silent with an “Oh,” the soft sound parting from his mouth.

It was silent for a moment, and the only source of noise was from the speakers as they continued to play music in the background.

Finally, Asmodeus spoke.

“You… don’t crave or need sexual desire…” It wasn’t a question, but his tone was puzzled and intrigued as if he couldn’t fathom the idea for himself. Which would be fair, considering his reputation and what his title was.

“Nope, not today or yesterday. And the forecast doesn’t indicate any coming up in the future, either.”

“And I’m attractive for you, right…?”

You feel your cheeks grow red at the blunt question and huff slightly. “Yes, you’re too pretty and attractive for your own good sometimes. It’s honestly daunting, Asmo.”

“I am, aren’t I? ~”

Asmodeus seemed to ponder everything thrown at him before tilting his head at you.

“Still, though…? We cuddle often! Some of my brothers also do that with you.” For a quick second, a pout had developed at his own mention of his siblings before it disappeared quickly. “Which… I still don’t understand why you would want to embrace any of them. I mean, why go to them when you have the _best_ , right here?”

You snorted.

“Well, just because I don’t like ‘the Devil’s Tango…’ It doesn’t mean that I don’t like some affection from all of you sometimes. Asmo, you said it yourself. I’m ace–no sexual desire. But I’m not blind to pretty people and wanting love, silly.”

Asmodeus sighed mournfully. “Actually, I wonder if you are or not. You know, since you hang out with the scummy, unappealing, troublesome–” 

You stopped him in his tracks before he continued roasting Mammon in your presence. “Lovely, greedy man. Hush. Mammon’s my guardian in this place and my first guy. I sure as hell don’t condone some of his actions. But what can I say? I’m a softie for him.”

“Ugh… He even has you calling him your first! His habits are sticking to you, MC. I’m surprised you would phrase it like that. You should be careful with that last statement.” Asmodeus wiggled his brows at you slyly. “You’ll give others some naughty ideas saying it like that.”

You grinned.

“Yeah? Well, in that case, aren’t you lucky? You know the complete truth about it, and why that can’t be the case. Besides, who cares about what others think?”

“…..”

At that, the devil grew silent and contemplative as he looked into your eyes, frowning, then looking towards the side. He was still carefully holding on to the nail brush and your hand.

The comment must have struck a chord, knowing how he tended to put on a mask for the people around him so that they couldn’t see his true self. Even when he was sad, he would rarely ever let it show. Not even to you, unless you persuaded him that it was okay for him to unwind with you.

“And here I thought I’d be the awkward one, haha. You know, coming out and all…” It was said warmly.

“Oh, I didn’t really think about that. I’m sorry, MC,” Asmodeus replied with a light-hearted breathy laugh. “It’s just I haven’t thought of…chastity like that since before the ‘Fall.’ It… makes sense now, though. Just… why my eyes never had an effect on you. I could never really charm you like I could with everyone else who looked at me.”

“Chastity, huh? Not accurate, but I’ll let it slide since we are being open here. But yeah, that’s what I assumed kept me immune, too. I don’t really do… your sin, haha.”

“Actually, there are different kinds of lust,” The Avatar of Lust commented.

“Really? Have you felt any from me, then? I didn’t think it, um… was possible for me to emit it?” You vaguely recalled that the demon brothers could all sense when someone was feeling their sin through an aura surrounding them.

“I have!”

“Oh. Huh, go figure.”

“Yes! And it’s such a wonderful feeling for me when you do. It’s sweet and sugary like the taste and feel of cotton candy, tasting innocent with its sweetness.” Asmo said with a pleased hum his pastel orbs shimmering because of the lights in his room.

“That sounds so cool, being able to sense all of that…!” You blinked. “Hey, what’s up? You look like you want to say more?”

“It’s just… Darling, if you’re ace, why did you never stop my flirting or physical advances? I know all of this,” he gestures to himself, “ _perfection_ … can be a bit much to handle. But still, you could have said something.”

“Isn’t it obvious? I’m not going to change who you are just for me. Besides, you’re more aware of the concept of consent than most of your brothers. So, you’re doing a great job since it never bothered me. I would have told you if it did. _Trust me._ ”

Now it was Asmodeus’s turn to blink. “That’s… new. No one has told me that before.”

_Well, that was kind of sad_ , you thought.

But you only shrugged your shoulders lightly in response. “You might represent Lust, but you also know when not to push it. You’re more than your Lust, Asmo. And while I’m aware I’m not the most touchy-feely person around, I do like spending time with you despite your quirks.”

Asmodeus beamed, about to boast. “Of course, anyone would be honored-!”

You sighed. “–No.”

A confused look.

“I enjoy spending time with _you_ –the real you. The one that you still sometimes refuse showing Solomon despite knowing each other for _years_ ,” you explained softly, smiling at him. “There’s so much more to you than what you display on the surface to everyone. A side that your brothers don’t see or probably know about anymore.”

The caramel-haired devil looked taken aback, and it fills you with a sense of pride.

“MC–”

You gave him a firm look as if daring him to interrupt you, which made him deflate and acquiesce.

And with that, Asmodeus’s mask slowly slipped away as he appeared much smaller than his usual bravado would allow. It must be tough, always needing to be perfect for everyone, forgetting about himself in the process. He hid his insecurities with his grand personality and refused to voice it aloud. He practically craved validation and affection. He clung to every word that others would say about him.

Honestly, he needed the reminder that he could be himself, too. And that the words of others weren’t necessary.

“I like the Asmo, who called me when he said, ‘he wasn’t feeling sad,’ but actually was. The one who lowers his walls and expresses himself differently, without all his boldness. I like the Asmodeus, who notices my self-consciousness and comforts me about it. He’s thoughtful and observant,” you say as the other only stares at you with his eyes wide.

“MC…”

“I like the Asmo, who tells me how he secretly admires his brothers and praises them. Especially when he admits that there’s one, he loves more than himself. He cares for his family, and he isn’t always a so-called ‘narcissist.’ I adore the Asmodeus, who is shy because he doesn’t always want to be the flashiest person in the world.”

The said devil continued staring at you with an unreadable expression.

How had someone managed to get past his walls and noticed that much about him? Sometimes, his own brothers would overlook him and not realize those details, which this particular little mortal of theirs, somehow, did.

You cocked your head to the side a tad with that same small smile on your face. “There’s more stuff on my personal list. I could go on,” you offered.

Asmodeus had no doubts in his mind that you could.

The devil wholeheartedly believed you because it wasn’t the first or the last time that you both had this type of discussion. Still, he was touched by your words and gestures throughout your stay in the Devildom with them.

He set the brush into the nail polish bottle, placing it on the nightstand next to his bed. Then he gently took the one–already painted and dry–hand of yours into his own. Humming softly and smiling genuinely at you, as he did so.

“You’re an odd human, but a cute one,” Asmodeus said, practically radiating.

You grinned back at him.

Sure, the caramel-blond must have still not been used to those types of compliments you would give him. (A thing, which would be remedied with due time.) And he was trying to hide the fact that it had affected him as much as it did. But you could see the flushed red tips of Asmodeus’s ears, the only tell-tale sign of how flustered the demon really was.

“Asmo, I want you to know that you’re a wonderful friend. Hush, you! You better stop that, damn pretty boy.” He attempted to laugh it off, but you gave him a meaningful look. “I _mean_ it. So, I hope you know that I love you a lot,” you said.

Again, for the first time, Asmodeus was stunned.

There was an odd sensation that this human triggered inside, which felt similar to the flapping of bat wings. Or… were those the flutters of “butterflies in one’s stomach” that MC had briefly explained to him before? The feeling one got when they, well… It was not anything like the feeling that Asmodeus got when he was in bed with a sexual partner.

That was for sure.

It was so much more different, and it scared him because he knew that those feelings may or may not be returned by you. Yes, you desired, but it was not _desire_. And the Avatar of Lust could sense you liked someone the same manner that he wanted you, but…

For whom those feelings were, the devil did not know.

Yet, for now…

Asmodeus did not mind the platonic feelings of affection that were directed at him, ones so chaste and pure and _different_.

Instead, he was simply honored to have someone who observed the intricate details that others often disregarded. He never had anyone who took the time to get to know him that well. Someone who was able to learn so much about him and how he thought.

“MC, you’re such a gem! Let’s be jewels together, okay? ~”

“Oho? I thought you were the prettiest out of the two of us?”

Asmodeus grinned wickedly at you. “Well, not as much as me, of course, but a close second.” He chuckled when he saw the pretend expression of annoyance that was written on your face as you huffed slightly. “I… want you to know that I also appreciate… and I love you very much, too.”

You beamed with a gleam in your eye.

“I hope you aren’t planning on leaving me hanging with one painted hand, Asmo.” 

“I would never!”

Yes, this might not have been the relationship that Asmodeus had expected to have with the human, but… it was still lovely. Here between the two of them, his sincere thoughts were valued and heard by you. And it was so _incredible_.

And though, it was not sexual in nature like his usual ones. Or even romantic, which he still hoped to achieve before his brothers did since he didn’t want to lose such a precious being to them. Despite all of that…

He treasured this one above all others and would not want to have it any other way.


	2. Satan x Reader (Romantic or Platonic)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honestly... This Satan one could be pretty much taken as romantic, or even platonic, too. XD Like ahhh, I can't help but enjoy some soft interactions with all the boys.

“Look at what I have here. A rare sight to see you on your lonesome. You’re the other human transfer student, correct?”

You paused, lowering your book slowly as you glanced up at the unfamiliar demon before you, a hint of curiosity and caution in your gaze.

You had decided to come to the library in the hopes of finding some–actual–peace and quiet since the House of Lamentation had some overly rambunctious boys to deal with. And sure, it was enjoyable at times because there was never a dull moment in the household. But, frankly, you needed a break from it to study for a crucial Devildom History exam. And those demon brothers were not helpful at all with your plight.

Well, most were not, anyway.

The point was, you came to the Royal Library to study, catch a break from the noise, and concentrate on your reading. But alas, reviewing was not meant to be or written in the stars for you. The one time when you finally weren’t procrastinating work or being lazy, and _this_ is what happens.

_Peace was never an option_ , you sighed softly to yourself, practically envisioning the goose meme in your mind’s eye. Curious, but still alert, your eyes examined the male.

Like all the residents of the Devildom, the demon was unfairly attractive. You were quite sure now that it was a sin to be that beautiful, and that’s why everyone here was like this. The male had a good height advantage over you–which was not hard to have, considering you were a human being, and they _obviously_ were not.

In the words of your envious best friend… _It’s so unfair_ , you thought with a huff.

Yet, you stared at him closely, trying to figure out why the hell he appeared so familiar, despite not having any recollection of speaking with him face-to-face before. _Had you seen him somewhere before and just didn’t remember? And if so, from where, then?_ That thought buzzed around your brain like a pesky fly as you continued to observe him silently.

The demon male was definitely the description of tall, dark, and handsome. Not so much as exotic in appearance. Or even lovely sun-kissed skinned like Mammon was. But hey, the tall and handsome part was marked with a check. He was quite pale to other demons you had seen–an ashen skin, which looked like it could give dear old Snow White a run for her money.

Though, not as attractive as said housemates of yours…

The raven-haired demon was still stunning as he stood elegantly before you, wearing the RAD uniform, and with a hand planted firmly on the table near you. His hair was a dark shade–straight and styled loosely with a part in the middle, faintly framing his dark-colored orbs. Facial hair was also what piqued your interest in him as it was a well-groomed goatee. It was a fine line of strands connecting together to form that faint mustache and beard, something that accented his very sharp facial features nicely.

(You were beginning to wonder if demons even knew what facial hair was since everyone looked clean-cut. And baby-faced, as a manner of speaking…)

You snapped out of it when you realized his dark orbs had narrowed as he peered into your eyes with a growing sense of irritation. Honestly, you weren’t sure if he was trying to intimidate you, devour you with his eyes, or both.

The arrogant demon clicked his tongue. “Are you going to answer me? Come on, little human, are you or are you not?” He repeated condescendingly, and you twitched ever so slightly at the rudeness he displayed.

Internally, you were ready to fight this guy for giving you such an attitude, nevermind being a regular human because that didn’t matter. Not when you were clearly being disrespected for no reason. Why was he acting like he was better than you as he looked down on you? Like he might have been a demon, but he was not better by any means.

_If we think about it, no one is better than another_. You thought, huffing once more. But then, it gradually dawned on you how this was not just any low-class devil.

This was _Mephistopheles_.

How could you have forgotten that detail? How had it slipped your mind?

This was a reasonably high-ranking demon, and he also happened to be the president of the current Newspaper Club, which you had met briefly before in the RAD council room for some interviews meant for you and the other members.

You had even read some stuff about him before, mostly out of curiosity because demonology was kind of cool. Hell, you had also seen representations of him in other things, appearing in anime, cartoons, books, or comics.

_Wow, that’s right… You’re also the one that Mammon complains about sometimes. Lovely…_

His appearance was practically textbook-like and accurate to what was written. His sharp features, the tall and elegant look. Sure, there were discrepancies, but it made sense that humans could not have an exact knowledge of demons. As one could see, he was not an elderly man like he was mostly written as. Looking around the same physical age range of Diavolo or Lucifer.

“I’m still waiting.”

“…That would be me.” You finally answered, tone soft and quiet, aiming to be respectful of your surroundings since it was a library, after all.

“Oh, good. So, you can speak.” Mephistopheles smirked. “It was about time that you did. I was growing bored.”

_Then why stay and wait for a response…?_

“Is… Is there something I could help you with?” You asked instead, searching inside yourself for patience.

Patience was a virtue, and you were lucky that you had enough of it to tolerate this unacceptable behavior. You were not getting paid enough for this. In fact, you weren’t getting paid at all, so that meant that you had a damn right to be bitter.

Yet, hopefully, the innocent act that you put on would pacify the other enough. At least, enough, so the demon could say whatever he wanted, and then leave.

“One of the others in my club interviewed you while I interviewed Lord Diavolo, so I never got the chance to see what’s so special about you.”

“….”

Mephistopheles carried on. “They seemed to find you interesting, but I don’t see the big deal. You aren’t a sorcerer like Solomon, nor do you have nearly as many pacts as he does. Yet, for some odd reason, other demons seem wary of messing with you. So, why?” He questioned.

“Uh…” You blinked.

_Does he really… Does he not know that Mammon, Satan, the others, and I are housemates? I thought that Solomon said word spreads fast here. Jeez, what kind of lazy reporter is this guy that he hasn’t heard that slice of old news yet?_

“I mean, just look at you. You, _clearly_ , aren’t as powerful as that shady sorcerer, who also happens to be a human. He’s managed to make several pacts with many demons, unlike–”

_Seriously…? First off, rude. I can handle myself perfectly fine, thank you._

Mephistopheles continued to monologue with his baritone voice, and you would have appreciated the pleasant timbre. But nope, you took that time to mentally check out of the one-sided conversation, entirely and utterly uninterested.

_Also, I have made pacts, just not as many. But I have! Like it isn’t a freaking contest or a race. Besides, I’m very fond of the five demons who I currently have a pact with. It’s like an intimate show of trust since whoever has one with them holds power over them. Hence why I don’t use or abuse it._

Another thing that slightly irked you was the comparison to your human, yet shady friend Solomon. (No offense to him, of course. He was odd but meant well.)

_But really… Who needs that many demon pacts anyway???_

Obviously, you were not like him.

Yes, you enjoyed spending time with him and learning about his interests with magic and the occult. But it also made you wonder if you had any of your own. It could be a slight possibility, considering what happened in Diavolo’s Castle with Henry 1.0, and him lending you that small portion of his powers.

And with that, you broke out of your thoughts, catching the tail end of the other’s, probably pointless, prattling.

“–weak. I don’t understand why there are so many rumors about it. I bet they aren’t even true. How could someone like _you_ make pacts with some of the most powerful demons? Those who are members of the RAD Student Council.”

_Oh! That cheeky, little-!_

You inhaled and exhaled.

_Stop. Count backward from ten and calm yourself. You know that stupidity, like his, is a condition that cannot be cured easily. Have pity for the idiot because it ain’t a cute look on him._

“I don’t see how that has any–”

“See! You’re not even talking about it. Just skipping the topic because you know that,” Mephistopheles leaned down, now much closer to your face, “you’re just easy prey. I bet that Lord Diavolo and the others only keep you around for their own amusement.”

The comment actually stung a bit, but your irritation with the demon was more potent than the hurt.

_Oh, hell, no._

You frowned, lips compressed into a tight and thin line, as you watched the other with narrowed eyes. Finally fed up, you placed your–now closed–book down onto the dark russet-colored table.

As if you were going to keep being meek about this. “Look, I don’t want any problems, so you can just–”

Mephistopheles interrupted you once more, and it made you seethe, quietly in your seat. “Haha, how funny. And what does a human… like _you_ think they’re going to do to me?” He sneered, still invading your personal space, and not moving.

He went to make a grab at you, and you flinched instinctively.

Then there was a loud thud sound and the squeak of shoes in that split second when you had closed your eyes.

You tentatively cracked one open, becoming less tense when you realized the threat was lying on the ground, some feet away, and only a few centimeters from what could have destroyed a whole bookshelf full of old tomes. Honestly, it looked like he had landed somewhat harshly on his back. And his elegant appearance was now looking a little ruffled.

_Oof, yeah. That must have also been painful, seeing as the floor is a hard stone._

Your eyes shifted gradually from the ground and went upward to stare at the tall shadow standing protectively in front of you. There was an almost oppressive and strong verdant aura emanating from them, which seeped out like a poisonous gas. 

“…Satan?” You said hesitantly.

It was not the first time that you had seen him like this, but you were amazed by how livid he seemed right at this moment. Yeah, it was a weird thing to forget since he was the Avatar of Wrath, but he usually hides his sin from sight with that fake smile that you disliked so much. It was oddly refreshing seeing him indulge in his sin like this.

(Translation: It was pretty hot.)

You felt your cheeks grow warm and burn slightly, knowing that a familiar flush was beginning to take shape across your face as you stared up at the blond.

The cynical fourth-born was in his demon form, fuming. His eyes were set in a glare, narrowed sharply, and glowing a venomous emerald hue. If looks could kill… Well, let’s just say that the demon would be evaporated from existence, brought back, and then murdered many times over. 

Mephistopheles seemed to swiftly gather his bearings as he realized what exactly was happening. Undoubtedly, understanding a bit too late that you had pacts with some of the brothers–a concept he had believed was pure rumors–which actually was not. The demon male scrambled to his feet as you both watched the blond.

The Avatar of Wrath flexed his fingers, no, his _claws_ , in a predatory fashion. And what was even more feral of him was the way that he released a guttural-sounding growl, somewhat hunched over as if preparing to pounce.

You realized at that moment that the other demon was also in their own demon form, which did not appear quite as humanoid as Satan’s did. You vaguely wondered if demons had various shapes that they could take on and not just the human-like one that the brothers would display for you.

Anyway, you figured that Mephistopheles was transformed like that due to fear, more than anything else.

“S-Satan…!” Mephistopheles stuttered. “I didn’t realize that you and this human knew each other! I didn’t think–” This time, it was like you were blessed with the sight of precious karma as he was the one being abruptly interrupted now.

“That’s correct. _You didn’t think_.”

The other demon stammered helplessly at the retort.

“Mephistopheles, you insolent little _worm_.”

You couldn’t help but be impressed. (Well, a lot more than impressed, but that word worked, too). And so, you slowly stood up from your chair, taking a few small steps forward to stand by Satan’s side.

You had only ever seen him this angry when you refused to make a pact with him–his attempt at trying to spite Lucifer. And even then, the devil had not been as hostile as he was now. The only difference this time was that you could faintly feel what he felt through your pact.

The boiling of his rage felt like the sound of a kettle whistling–piercing, painful, consistent, and seemingly never-ending. And that was probably only a tiny fraction of what his own must have felt like, all things considered. Still, you were not afraid of the Avatar of Wrath.

_Only a fool would fear one of their protectors_.

Your lips curled upward as you looked at Satan fondly, which was definitely a weird thing to do since the other was harshly reprimanding Mephistopheles.

“You dare attempt to harm the human who has a pact with _me_? I should rip your head off your body and give it to Beelzebub to devour. Or better yet, taxidermy it, and display it in my room as décor along with your bloody _entrails_.”

A mildly disturbing image if you were ever to enter Satan’s room again with that becoming a reality.

(Translation: Again, that was kind of hot to hear, for some reason.)

The threat could not have been more explicit. And the demon that was said to be of German folklore was paler than usual because of it. Mephistopheles slipped out of his monstrous, imp form, and then retreated a few steps. “Sir! I-I… I–”

Satan sneered with a menacing step forward. “Oh, what’s this? What’s wrong? You seem rather speechless.”

Thinking that enough torment was enough, you decided to intervene before someone would kick you all out of the library (forever). You placed a soothing hand on Satan’s arm, then began lowering it from its offensive position. It took some coaxing, but you managed it.

Barely…

“That’s enough, Satan. It’s okay. See? I’m fine and unharmed. Well, besides a wounded pride.” You reassured, joking so the male would loosen up. It worked because he sent you a soft look, his expression much gentler than before. However, there was still fire and brimstone burning in his emerald eyes for the demon.

You tried once more.

“Come on, Satan. It really is okay. Besides, he didn’t do anything, aside from being an asshole and getting in my personal space.” The blond inhaled deeply through his nose, then exhaled through his mouth with a huff.

With that, Satan took a begrudging step back, shooting the lower-ranking demon an icy glare.

Mephistopheles wisely remained silent. He took that as his opportunity to run away from the scene. And it was kind of like watching a dog run with its tail tucked between its legs. While a satisfying sight to witness, Satan still felt irritated.

Despite letting the other escape, the devil wanted more than what he managed to do. So, keeping that in mind, he would make sure that this incident wouldn’t go unpunished. But for now, your hushed and soothing tone assisted in quelling his fury.

It obviously would never entirely disappear. Since it was always lurking under his skin like the flow of his own blood. But…

The blond tried to keep his cool for your sake, breathing in once more. And, when he exhaled that time, his demonic features and outfit disappeared, fading back into his usual attire.

“Some people can be such… Anyway, I’m sorry for not getting here sooner than I did, MC.” Satan said with a calmer frown. “His idiocy leaves much to be desired. He even caused such a raucous in a library of all places.”

You held back a laugh, knowing better than doing that at the moment. Honestly, didn’t the devil realize he caused his own bit of commotion with his anger? Incredible.

“You know… I’ll be surprised if the owners of this place don’t kick us out of here forever,” you said in reply.

Satan chuckled, and it was a pleasant sound. “It is the _Royal_ Library for a reason, MC. Lord Diavolo wouldn’t do that, especially when we weren’t the ones at fault.”

“Oh, right…”

You mentally slapped yourself.

“Then… I, at least, wanted to say thanks for stepping in. That guy… Well, to be frank, he was kind of an ass.” You grinned proudly when you saw a smirk form on Satan’s face. “I have to be honest, though. I didn’t even know that you were around the area. I thought you were in the library at home.”

Satan didn’t point out that you had unconsciously, or consciously, stated that the House of Lamentation was home. It was a small detail that warmed his heart to hear. “Yes, well…”

“Yeah?” You raised a curious brow at him, which in turn, made him become light pink. Aw, look at that! That was so unexpectedly precious. He went from “your daughter calls me daddy too” to “yes sir, I’ll bring her home by 7 p.m.” in the span of a few minutes.

“I just happened to be heading to the living room and overheard Belphie and Beel talking. Belphie mentioned that you left to find someplace quiet to study, and I took that as a hint that you came here…” Satan said, still slightly flustered as he cleared his throat.

“I see.”

“Yes. You took a while to return. So, I decided to come and get you. Seeing as there are other demons here who wouldn’t be quite as kind as one of my brothers or me. Something, which we witnessed tonight…” Satan said.

You smiled at the hidden protectiveness in the demon male’s voice, becoming just as flustered as him.

“That’s really thoughtful and sweet of you, Satan. It’s kind of like you’re my knight in demonic armor! Hm… Though I’d prefer to be a knight or something cool, too.” You shrugged, laughing as the other also chuckled. “Well, that was an experience. But I think we should head back home, huh?”

“Of course.”

A pause.

“Actually… There’s this scenic route that I’ve meant to show you that’s on the way back to the House of Lamentation. We might as well make something positive out of a negative, don’t you think?” Satan asked. 

“Sounds like fun! I’m down for it. Lead the way!” You said, holding out your hand towards him as a silent offer that you hoped he’d accept.

With a relieved nod, Satan gently took your hand, holding onto it, and squeezing it as a way to make sure you were honestly okay with this. You returned it with your own reassuring squeeze, and it made his lips perk up into a small curve that looked content.

You both walked toward the exit of the enormous castle-like library.

Satan felt relieved that the human beside him never hesitated with walking along with him. They were never afraid of hanging out or spending time with him, either. No hint of fear from them whatsoever. Despite his title, short temper, and reputation as the Avatar of Wrath…

This incredible human who was a temporary guest in their realm. The one that wormed their way into his and his brothers’ lives. And also, the one who had, somehow, managed to steal his heart and break through his defenses like it was an easy task.

You treated him normally, let him express all sides of himself no matter what, and even could settle the anger that he constantly felt within. The demon couldn’t have been more glad to have met you, and he was so grateful to have someone like you around.

Satan allowed himself to genuinely smile as he saw your face light in a mixture of joy and wonder when the two of you were finally outside. You always seemed to do that when examining the Devildom at night, never once getting tired of the view. The night was serene and beautiful as you both walked into the bright multicolored streets.

However, to Satan, it was not as beautiful as the lovely company by his side.

xxxxxx

**Bonus**

**MC**

So…

Is there a specific reason why we received text notifications about Mephistopheles’s resignation of the RAD Newspaper Club?

**Satan**

I haven’t the faintest clue.

Pretty sure it was those falsified ballots and the stickers that completely did it.

It’s not like he was taking his role very seriously, anyway. Just look at the mistakes that he allowed to happen. It was meant to happen at some point, MC.

**MC**

Hm, is that right? Well, the message “this decision is in no way related to the errant posts” states otherwise, dear detective partner of mine.

So, with that…

Satan, what did you do?

**Satan**

Some things are better left unsaid or heard, some guilty individuals would claim.

But I, on the other hand, would not know anything about that matter. As I am not guilty. 

Besides, it could have been Lucifer’s own doing for all we know. We know how he is when it comes to work and responsibilities, after all. 

**MC**

Fine.

Since that argument does sound plausible, I’ll take your word for it.

But…

**Satan**

But?

**MC**

Well, I just wanted to say...

You know, for the other day! And well, just in case... if you did happen to be involved with this conveniently timed circumstance.

It was really cool and nice of you!

**Satan**

Well…

Next time you’d like to go somewhere to study, just be sure to ask me to come along.

It could be another date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I'm actually happy that I somehow found these stickers online because the chats are one of my favorite part of the game.
> 
> BTW, I don't know them, but the person who cleaned up these chat stickers was lilli-chae.tumblr.com. So, if you have a tumblr (which I do not T_T), give them some love for making those stickers look amazing! ~ :'D


	3. Solomon x AUish Reader (Romantic)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Solomon fever is an actual thing, and I wanted to write something for the shady lad.  
> (May have slight spoilers about actual in-game MC, so be warned!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still very much in the canon of the game, but with a slight twist on the MC's bloodline.

For some reason, there was always a moment where you and Solomon would exchange riddles without fail. It… It would just _happen_.

Simple as that.

It was so ridiculous to imagine, much less think about, right? Especially since those occasions came utterly unprompted. Yet, those moments were, somehow, very intimate. A test of wits and intellects as you both attempted to outsmart the other with a good, difficult challenge. And each time, the two of you would leave satisfied with the results.

An entire evening could pass by. And all the while, the two of you just discussed all sorts of topics. Sitting close to one another on the sorcerer’s comfortable bed in the privacy of his dim dorm. A natural flow in the conversation, yet never missing that time when those little puzzles weasel their way in.

It always started off the same way, after all.

You were the one who would commence the challenge, throwing Solomon any tricky riddle that came to mind, or that you could remember. Trying to test if he was as wise or as knowledgeable as his “King Solomon” counterpart from all those biblical texts and writings. Of course, there was not much written about him that you could find.

But you knew enough.

Enough that you desired to see just how much wisdom the once young human prince – now an ancient warlock – was given by God Himself. In a way, you were attempting to discover or even get a peek of what Solomon’s motives truly might be in this endeavor.

And as much as you enjoyed his company as a cure for the homesickness that would strike. Or having him as a partner-in-crime to baffle the demons and angels with memes, funny songs, vines, or tik toks. Or just spending time with him and Asmodeus, your two best friends, that you could count on as much as you could with Mammon.

Yes, as much as you enjoyed all that…

You still did need to check for yourself what his intentions were.

xxxxxx

It was finally the weekend – a Saturday morning, to be exact.

You were currently in the dining room of the House of Lamentation with Satan and Asmodeus. Mammon was nowhere to be seen yet, but he wasn’t too far behind. On the other hand, Leviathan must have been gaming away as much as he could before breakfast. Belphegor, as always, was probably still sleeping.

As for the ones who weren’t mentioned, Beelzebub was the one in charge of cooking today, which was surprising since he had little to no impulse control in not eating whatever was before him. Hence, why he was being supervised by Lucifer. Bless that tall, hungry demon boy.

(Wait, could you even say that if Beel was a demon…?)

An innocent, little idea was being formulated by you – to kill two birds with one stone and satisfy two things that held your curiosity.

It was time to focus back on when Solomon cast that spell on you. The one that allowed you to use his powers for a limited time that long while back ago in Lord Diavolo’s castle. That would be the first birdie that you would be tackling.

Hmm…

_I don’t believe it…! Haha… what’s even going **on** right now…? This power… not even Solomon has ever managed to draw this out of me…_ Those words played in your head. Those were the ones that Asmo had said in amazement when you’d summoned him from the spell you’d memorized from the sorcerer.

As you sat, staring blankly at the table’s surface, you could not help but recall the second part of the Avatar of Lust’s surprise. _And not only that, MC’s got way more magical power than he does._ But that was the thing, though.

Why would Asmodeus say that after you’d provided him with the strength that you received from Solomon?

“Oh, Darlingggg! Hello…? Ugh, _boo_! Satan, please do something! They aren’t listening at all to a word I’m saying. I have to say, it’s hurting my feelings a bit...” Asmo whined while you were still spaced out, deep in thought. Technically hearing the demon’s words, but just not in the way he thought.

The Avatar of Wrath rolled his eyes at his brother but complied.

“Hey! Are you alright there, MC?” Satan asked, prompting you to glance over at the demon, who was seated next to you. “You seem rather distracted at the moment.” The blond hadn’t closed the book he was reading, but he had lowered it to look at you properly.

“Huh? Oh. Yeah, no, I’m fine. Just thinking about this whole, er… chat ban Lucifer has going on,” you said, you know, like a liar. Thankfully, the other didn’t really question it since he made a slight face at the mention of the eldest.

Asmo jumped up in his seat. “Oh, I know! It’s horrible. I mean, how could I possibly deprive everyone of knowing what’s going on with me? It’s the saddest thing.” He said, dramatically as if you didn’t know him, and the others were breaking the ban to send you secret messages.

You laughed at your friend, making the other pout even more.

“How rude! Don’t laugh, MC.”

Satan only sighed. “I don’t really mind it all too much. But it _is_ ridiculous that this ban is up because of Mammon’s fault.”

You stared, raising a brow.

_But it was a collaborative effort, though? If I remember correctly, didn’t you all design and plan out those stickers together with being Lucifer none the wiser…_ You thought to yourself, knowing that this was unfair on the second eldest and your so-called “first guy.”

_He always gets the short end of the stick, huh?_ “Right,” you hummed. “Because you all sure didn’t play a part.”

Emerald eyes gleamed slightly under the warm lights of the dining room. “I suppose that whoever did take part in it… They did a great job on the stickers.” His smile then gained a slight malicious edge, as he chuckled softly to himself, raising his book once more so he could continue his reading.

You felt a bead of sweat drop down from your cheek, equally fond and wary of the expression. “How expected of you, Satan.”

“Oh, no. Just look at you!” You heard Asmodeus cry out to a grumbling Leviathan, who just walked, more like hobbled, in. “Look at those bags! What in the Devildom possessed you to let them get this bad?! Levi, you have to come to me, so I can help you with those!”

“Mhmm…”

The purple-haired – or was it more of an indigo color? – demon merely bobbed his head up and down absentmindedly. His orange and blue-tinted orbs were focused on his D.D.D. The small yet intricately decorated device had light music and sound effects coming from it. Wait… hadn’t there been an event for the past were days?

_That explains the zombie-like appearance. Levi was probably up all night, grinding for stuff from the new event and fighting all sorts of boss battles._ “Yep, he was 100% listening to you, Asmo…”

“I’m totally unappreciated in my time.”

“Asmo, did you really just-?”

“Yes.”

“Incredible.”

Jurassic Park, not exactly the reference you expected to come from the caramel-haired devil, but you’ll take it, nonetheless. In fact, you were quite proud that your and Solomon’s influence was beginning to take its hold.

It was not long after that when the rest of the brothers were all gathered at the table.

And now, you were thinking about your plans again. To find out if you had some semblance of magical abilities like Solomon did. You would have to ask him to tutor you in those arts. Asmo obviously thought there was more to you, something odd that he could not place. It could have possibly been… Lilith’s blood, but you weren’t sure. But hey! Through that, you’d be able to learn more about your crush–

Er… Solomon.

Learn more about Solomon than he would usually show. 

It was foolproof, right?

xxxxxx

So… It worked.

Perhaps it worked a little _too_ well.

“Solomon, what the _actual_ hell?”

Your eyes were narrowed slightly at the white-haired male next to you, who was humming away as his lips were curled up ever so innocently. The sorcerer was currently gathering items. Some were old-looking tomes from his bookshelf, and then the others were some odd ingredients from a cabinet next to the said shelf.

_Are we really going to be using all that on the first day?_ You stared, almost entranced, poking the heavy, hard-covered book as it hovered right by you. _Yeah, I don’t think so. Shady little show-off when you want to be, aren’t you?_

“I believe you mean, ‘what the actual _Devildom_ ,’ MC.” Solomon corrected, making your glare more potent, much to his amusement. “And what? I’m just getting everything we need. After all, I did tell you that I would assist you with this task, my young Padawan.”

“Oh, don’t you use Star Wars against me, you shady old man! Even if I am a freaking apprentice in this case… I am a master in my own right! You aren’t prepared for all my vast knowledge of many, many amazing references. Or my, sometimes, pointless trivia.” A pause. “Wait a second… I saw what you did there – a distraction.”

The enigmatic smile was gone. And a tiny smirk was, now, aimed in your direction.

You stared at him for a full minute, then knew what you must do. “Oh, you naughty, naughty, you teasing me,” you said, wagging your index finger at him. Yes, you were definitely mimicking the person from the video that you were quoting.

“Pfft!”

It had the desired effect because the other let out some genuine, unguarded laughter. And it was exactly like the male’s own magic – spellbinding and utterly captivating. A lovely light, yet amused warm timbre that made your heart flutter at the sound.

_Damn it… I’m supposed to be angry at you. So, why am I so damn soft with you? Why do I want to either best your wits? Or give you a kiss on those smug lips of yours? Why are you damn so handsome?_ It was all you could think as you shouted in the privacy of your mind.

Well, in any case… Solomon was amused by the portrayal.

_The two of us are meme lords and walking shitposts when together. No wonder Lucifer becomes cautious in saying anything while around us. He doesn’t want to trigger one of us to burst into a human song or blurt out a ridiculously relevant reference._

Honestly, you and Solomon would spread the odd parts of human culture to the – often confused and appalled – angels and demons here. Minus Diavolo, who enjoyed the shenanigans and was always the first-in-line for wanting to learn more. Asmo, too, when it involved stuff that he actually enjoyed.

(Reactions often varied, to be fair.)

But you would not continue to be sidetracked by your rambling thoughts. Because, _at the moment_ , you were slightly annoyed with the silver-haired male.

And why was that?

Because of just _how_ exactly you’d been brought to his dorm room.

It may, or may not, have been a known fact that Solomon was quite versatile with his magical abilities. He also happened to keep said powers in check. Just so that others did not know what to expect from him. Yet, unfortunately, his tales gave much of that away already. So, he would only use it sparingly. Like whenever he was in danger if he ever was.

Or… when he wanted to show off.

So, you _knew_ that Solomon was doing that right now.

Mostly because the other human was just causing the materials to _float across the room_ towards his workbench. The items were enveloped by a light bluish-gray glow that you recognized belonged to him from previous exposure to his magic. It felt like you were inside of Disney’s _Fantasia_. Specifically, the part where Mickey is the apprentice of Yen Sid, the great sorcerer. It… also felt like the magic brooms from that movie were all bound to saunter into Solomon’s room. A very surreal, but beautiful experience, viewing this whole spectacle happening in his dorm room.

Still, your anger would not be soothed by this apparent attempt at impressing you.

(Well, at least, you hoped it was to impress you, anyway.)

That did not mean that the other could just-!

You exhaled deeply. “Look, Solomon. When I said I wanted to learn magic, I meant it. But why was I, somehow, _summoned_ here to the Purgatory Hall? Do you want the demon brothers to murder you? I don’t think Asmo would be able to stop the rest.”

He had _teleported_ you.

_Whoosh_ and you were _gone_.

Only one second had passed with your scheme already in mind. And so, you had decided to message Solomon while you were simply sitting there after eating your breakfast. A small exchange happened between you two before there was a small gap in the conversation, so you waited. As you did that, some of the boys in your dorm had no concept of sharing or cooperating. The instant they saw you messaging someone that wasn’t one of them, the devils had become interested. For whatever reason, most of them just loved being noisy or arguing in their attempts to get your attention, even more so at that moment. Since they were… well, them.

You definitely were not going to expose the ones who were clingier. Nope, you would not point any fingers towards Levi, Mammon, Asmo, and Belphie. _Not at all_. So, when everyone saw you were messaging Solomon, they were predicatively not pleased.

Well, not everyone…

Asmodeus was pretty happy for “his two favorite humans getting along.” Though, the Avatar was Lust did want to tag along now. Since it wasn’t right that he was not invited. Claiming that they couldn’t leave out the most important person of their trio. Which, in all honestly, fair.

_Sorry, Asmo. But not this time._

Back in the present, Solomon only shrugged in response. “I told you that you were all mine in our chats now with this ban Lucifer has up.” The silver-haired male said, which made you pause because he _was_ right. That _had_ been something he’d written to you. Rather boldly, too, you have to admit.

“….”

“Besides,” Solomon continued, “it’s not like you can tell me that you weren’t expecting something like this from me. After all, I’d like some of your attention, too, you see,” he said, candidly. “You’re a fascinating person, and I’d like to get to know you better.”

_Oh…_

And just like that. You handed in the towel, giving up because of the almost tender look in his gray orbs. _Did… Did Solomon always look at me with those eyes? Or am I just imagining things right now?_

“Fair enough,” you say with a gentle sigh, then looked around curiously at all the stuff he had brought out. “So, what is all this for, anyway? I thought I had to start with the basics before I could get into the actual ‘spell-making’ part.” You quirk a brow, sitting on one side of the table as the other human took a seat across from you.

“Oh, you do.”

You stared at him. “Then…?”

Solomon’s lips curled up into that same damn innocent smile once more. “This display was all a distraction and maybe as a way to tease you a bit. I like seeing your expressions, you’re incredibly open when you want to be,” he replied.

“The actual lessons come later since I need to prepare conditions for it.” You watched the items return back to their rightful places as he said this.

_O_ _h, did they now?_ You were fairly sure your eye twitched right there and then because Solomon let another round of soft laughter. _Why am I in love with you again? Oh, yes, because I attracted to problematic and intellectual people with charming old gray eyes._ Technically, this worked out well in your favor, anyway. Since you _would_ be spending more time with the warlock. It wasn’t the worst thing that the other could have tricked you about. Still, you would not allow the man to get away scot-free, either.

“Right, that’s fine. If we aren’t going over magic, then you’re going to need to make it up to me.” You say, bringing your hands up near your face, steepling your fingers somewhat. Your elbows were planted firmly on the table’s chocolate-colored surface.

Solomon smirked, leaning in closer to you. “Oh? What would that price be, then?”

You were pleased by the reply and, in turn, returned his smirk. “If you want me to stay here with you a while longer, you’ll have to solve some riddles for me. I mean, it _is_ a tradition between us by now. You should have seen that coming a mile away.”

Again, his grayish-blue eyes seemed to become hazy, lost somewhere in his thoughts, and you wished you could understand what was happening in that head of his. His gray orbs also had that same fondness that you saw before. It was one that expressed a sense of longing – one so ancient, yet content as if they’d found some of the most incredible treasure yet. “Yes… It is a tradition, indeed, MC.” His words were so soft-spoken that a breeze could have made off with them.

And then, like nothing had happened, the trance disappeared, and Solomon seemed to become his usual vague and teasing self again. “Well, let’s see who bests the other this time,” he said, his eyes now an intoxicatingly attractive steel now.

You could only bring yourself to nod, feeling whole where there used to be an ache of something missing in your soul.

xxxxxx

“There is an enclosure with ten doors: when one is open, nine are shut; when nine are open, one is shut.” You begin once more, lips twitching slightly when you see his brows lower in thought, and how he places his hand on chin in that little habit of his.

“Hmm…” The male closes his eyes, tilting his head, leaning back in his chair.

“Oh? Did that one get you?” You cannot help but tease, knowing that he was faking. His body language had become something you could proudly read with simplicity now as if you’d known the other for countless years.

Solomon chuckles deeply. “Not really,” he opens an eye, “Did my clever act fool you, MC?” The silver-haired male asked, and the cheekiness of it almost makes you smile.

_Almost._

“Not really,” you bounce back his words like an echo.

“Haha, of course.” With his two eyes open now, Solomon finally says what he believes the answer is, sounding as confident as he did all the time. “Would it happened to be… the womb, the bodily orifices, and the umbilical cord?”

You smile. “Correct.”

“My turn, then.”

It was silent for a moment as Solomon thought of a riddle for you. But he finally appeared to come up with one as his voice filled where the silence once was. “What was that which is produced from the ground, yet produces it, while its food is the fruit of the ground?”

You feel a sense of nostalgia hit you for some reason. It couldn’t have been the words, yet it must have been since it was the only thing that would make sense. You stared at the other, lost for a second, then snapped out of it. A reply already on the tip of your tongue.

“A wick,” you answer.

With that, the game of wits is over after a long while of doing just that.

Solomon nods, looking like he had expected this outcome. “It seems like we have come to a tie once more, MC. Well, you get to decide what you do from here, then. I am a man of my word. But if you do decide to leave, I can accompany you back to the House of Lamentation.”

You act like you are thinking it over, but you knew your answer. “Let’s get to know more about each other! More than just silly memes and stuff. We’ll have enough time for that in the future. Hell… Maybe after all this, we can meet up back in the Human Realm? I know I would like that.”

Solomon smiles, and it practically shines from how genuine it looks. “I’d like that idea as well. All of them sound good to me.”

xxxxxx

Quite some time passed, and the Devildom daytime slowly ended as the nighttime began to take its place. Solomon had made sure to drop you off at the front doorstep of the House of Lamentation. It was also right on time for dinner just so Lucifer would not be angry at either of you.

“Have a nice evening, MC! You too, Lucifer.”

“Bye, Solomon! And be nice, Lucifer, please.”

“When am I not? But likewise, Solomon… Get back safely to the Purgatory Hall without any difficulties.”

Solomon smiled slyly at you as you waved back at him. He continued watching you as you walked inside, right past a stern Lucifer, who merely shot the warlock an unamused expression before nodding his head begrudgingly in thanks and shutting the door.

The silver-haired male stood there for a while, then left. His thoughts were all about you as he laughed forlornly to himself. He genuinely loved spending time with you, wanting to know everything about you. He desired to learn everything he could obtain from you.

From _all_ versions and reincarnations of you.

You were not truly the descendant of Lilith, like most (the demon brothers) seemed to believe you were. Perhaps you may have had a connection to that angel due to your contact with the demon brothers, but it was not because you’d sprung from her bloodline. In fact, Solomon was the one who suggested that as an excuse for Diavolo and Barbatos. So, the two demons could use that white lie as a safety precaution. If the brothers were to ever attempt to harm the regular human, it would give them some pause. It was also to hide the truth that all three of them elected to keep hidden for now.

To him, you were the one that got away. The one who would bless his life with your very presence every single lifetime you were born.

You were the reincarnation of the Queen of Sheba.

And yes, he knew you were not her. No, of course, you weren’t them. And neither were all your other iterations.

Each time, you were born different and as someone else, and he could still saw the same spark that had caught his eye when you’d entered his palace many lifetimes ago. The hidden strength and power in your stride. Despite all the changes and the years, he loved you for being unapologetically you. And for how unique and special you were.

Why else would Solomon want to steal you so much from the brothers?

He had a right to be, at least, a tad jealous. After all, he wanted to be yours as much as he wanted you to be his. And the sorcerer didn’t want to let you get away again when you were so awfully close and right there in his grasp. Honestly, the silver-haired male would build monuments for you if you so liked. He would let you go your own path if that was your wish. All he wanted… was for you to aim that smile of yours in his direction. And for you to bestow him with your attention, which shone as much as the rays of the sun, keeping him illuminated and filled with a sense of warmth.

The ancient sorcerer, once a young King, longed and hoped that you held some kind of affection or feelings for him, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Totally did not get inspired by Solomon headcanons from tumblr. Or from a documentary about the actual biblical King Solomon. Nope, not at all.)
> 
> Ha! Lilith's descendant who? Idk them. 
> 
> Does it make sense? That... I, also, do not know, lmao. But I thought it would be kind of cute, though...


	4. Lucifer x Reader (Romantic)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we celebrate the b-day of a certain prideful demon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It might be June 5th for some of us. But, in Japan, it's June 6th already! So, I wanted to post this on the day of Luci's birthday. Like ahhhh, cause I wrote this as quick as I could before the special day. I really love Lucifer a lot, lmao. He's my favorite boy, and I want to be very soft with him. :')

“A break, you say?” Diavolo hummed.

“Yes, exactly!”

You nodded your head quickly, setting down your cup down on its saucer. “I mean, you’ve read my messages. And I bet even you’ve had your own difficulties getting him to relax. I swear, he tries to hide them, but the dark circles under his eyes are becoming worse…”

You were both seated at a patio table in the other’s garden, appreciating the calmness of the brilliant lapis-colored lake, which was actually faintly reflecting the dark afternoon sky. It was habit by now that you were over at the Demon Lord’s castle for some tea and snacks. Something that you’d established since the demon prince didn’t receive many casual visitors. Probably due to his high status and what felt like an unapproachable position.

A genuine shame because he was entertaining to be around.

_I can’t believe that I think hanging out with a LITERAL demon prince is fun._ You thought, thinking over how–if you were to ever say that to someone back home in the Human Realm–then therapy sessions would be inbound.

_But it really is fun, though._

“We’re both in agreement about that,” Diavolo said, rubbing his chin. “I tried gifting him some Chocolates of Darkness, but he didn’t seem any less free of stress.”

Aw, the poor guy seemed pretty disappointed by the fact, which made you feel awful since you recalled Beel telling you that those sweets had been delicious. Despite the slight guilt that arose, you wouldn’t mention it to the other. Because you knew that if you did, then the other could sense if you lie about the raven-haired demon actually eating them.

Instead, you jumped up in your chair with another firm nod. “See! Therefore, I’m proposing that Lucifer receives, at least, a small break. He only listens when you order him to do stuff. So, you could do that, right?” You asked, hopeful.

It was a slightly–perhaps, not so slight–bothersome concept that the man you loved dearly wouldn’t even cease working for your sake. But you understood that was the responsibility he shouldered as the right-hand man of a powerful demon prince, one that he was bound to.

“In fact, I could.” The redhead placed his own cup down as his molten gold orbs gleamed for a second, then he only frowned. “Oh, but there’s still so much paperwork for the both of us to complete… And we cannot afford to get backed up with it.”

_Well, we’re back at step one. Jeez… things aren’t progressing at all._

“That’s true, too… Don’t worry about it too much. I’m sure we’ll figure something out eventually,” you sighed miserably. In truth, you were honestly beginning to wonder what the heck either of you could possibly do. Damn it, at this rate, Lucifer will never have an opportunity to finally have some respite and unwind like you wanted him to.

Was it truly _that_ tough to get the Avatar of Pride out of that damn office of his?

_Yes._ You groaned softly to yourself, burying your face in the palm of your hands. _Yes, it freaking is. Because Lucifer is, unfortunately, a sadistic and workaholic prick._ Before you could attempt to devise another possible idea, you were interrupted.

“Hmm, perhaps…” A familiar tenor began with a soft, amused chuckle. “I can offer my Lord, and his esteemed guest, a suggestion?”

You both turned around and simultaneously beamed at the individual, causing them to release more chuckles.

“Barbatos!”

You had seen the royal butler before when he had first brought you both the tray of tea and snacks, but it was always pleasant to see him around. “You, sir, have amazing timing. Though… I guess that’s to be expected. Now, isn’t it?” You said teasingly as Lord Diavolo let out his signature loud booming laugh.

Barbatos didn’t immediately comment about your choice of words, only making his way over to stand by the table. “Hello again, MC. I see you and the Lord are still struggling in your endeavors from this morning.” His lips definitely twitched when you proceeded to grumble. “As you know, I just happen to appear when I am needed. After all, I’m here to make sure that everyone is being attended to.” 

You lifted a brow at the green-haired demon, thinking. “So, you say… But aren’t you technically an Earl and Duke of Hell, er… the Devildom?”

Barbatos and Diavolo blinked.

The two demons were surprised that you even were aware of that. Since, of course, the “butler” only ever introduced himself as a mere loyal servant.

You met their stares with a sheepish look.

You were quite conscious of the fact that you were an odd human. One with a myriad of random information stored within your brain. Sure, some of your knowledge mostly came from tv shows with demons and angels in them like Supernatural or Lucifer, even movies and comics did not escape your reach. But it didn’t end there.

You were also weirdly interested in actual books about demonology before arriving in the Devildom, reading them with keen interest.

And so, when you spontaneously appeared in the genuine version of Hell, it made you more so curious about the inconsistencies of the literature you’d studied versus real life. After all, the anonymous grimoire that you looked at was compiled in the mid-17th century. And a lot of its findings or material were from many, many years ago. It was the coolest thing, albeit a bit terrifying to see those things were legit.

You adjusted fine, though.

To add to that, too, it was no wonder that you and Solomon got along swimmingly with your discussions of those topics. Even Satan would insert himself because it was fascinating to be able to debate things. It was a similar experience for you since you had the _authentic_ beings from the texts right before you.

So, once again, yes.

You had briefly read about a so-called “Duke Barbatos” in _Ars Goetia_ , never really knowing what aspects of the writing were real. At least, the tidbit about the demon’s powers about time, consisting of altering the past and present. As well as telling of the future were confirmed to be correct after the whole situation with Belph–

Actually, some things were better left in the past…

_Woo, another point for strangely accurate human-written information._ You mentally cheered.

“Haha! What a fascinating human Lucifer chose for the program. You amaze me each and every day, MC!” Diavolo laughed, jovial as always. “Don’t you agree, old friend?” Even Barbatos appeared rather pleased at being recognized for what he indeed was.

“Thank you for the praise, Lord Diavolo,” you replied politely.

“Please, just Diavolo is fine.” The Future King of the Devildom insisted.

You raised your hands, waving him off with a weak smile. “Oh! I hope it doesn’t offend you, but I’d rather not. I mean, Lucifer would probably have my head if I were to ‘disrespect you’ like that,” you replied. In your mind, you breathe out a tired sigh, imagining the reaction of the eldest born of the demon brothers. If he heard that you’d informally addressed the other, even once...

(Oh, boy…)

_Yeah, if I do that and Lucifer finds out, the punishment that he’ll throw my way won’t be fun… So, sorry about that, Diavolo._

“Of course, he would. I’ll be sure to speak to him about it, then. I appreciate your company since it gets lonely for the two of us here…” Diavolo frowned, nodding in understanding, but shifting his eyes towards the other demon next to him. You unconsciously copied his action.

“So, what was your suggestion, Barbatos?” You asked him.

“Well, Lucifer’s birthday is approaching in a few days if you recall. Perhaps a full-length vacation is out of the question. But what if the day of,” Barbatos makes a vague gesture with his hand, “Lucifer is mysteriously alleviated of paperwork and kept distracted?”

Diavolo stood up and stretched his arms out in delight. “And then he can be led to a surprise party! It could even be held here in the palace,” he said, excited. “It’ll be fantastic. I could even arrange for a handsome sculpture of him to be prepared in his honor.”

_Oh, he would absolutely hate that. I can imagine the scowl on his face already._

You could have sworn you saw Barbatos snort quietly into his hand, but it was too quick for you to be sure. Still, you cannot help but also snicker since it’s very much a trademark Diavolo idea. Though, fortunately, you are, for once, on the scheming side of it. Once your laughter completely subsides, you join the other two in standing.

“I think the concept’s great, you guys. But… We should probably tweak it a bit.” You say matter of fact as the demon prince nods along, and the butler follows suit silently.

“Oh. Of course, then. What do you think we should do, MC?” Diavolo crosses his arms, attentive to what you have to say.

“Well, Barbatos’ idea is great, and the party part is fine. I just think it’d be better if it were a small gathering instead. Maybe just you two, me, and the brothers at the House of Lamentation? I’m fairly sure he’d appreciate it if it were more personal. Like with close friends and family!”

“That does sound like something Lucifer would enjoy more. Too bad… I would have loved to see his face at spotting a sculpture of himself.”

“You still could do that, my Lord.”

“Haha, I like the way you think! It’ll be our joined gift for him, then.”

“Understood, I’ll get right on that.”

You frown at the almost identical devious faces on the two demons. “Barbatos! Stop that, don’t encourage him! And Lord Diavolo, really? We just spoke about this-!”

“…I believe that some of Lucifer’s habits have rubbed off on MC.”

“Haha, true, but I cannot be mad at that. Isn’t that wonderful?”

“Oh, please… Stop it, you two!!”

xxxxxx

Despite the teasing that ensued against you by the two demons, they were a great pair when it came to planning things.

Lord Diavolo had his status and riches, which allowed him to get much of the arrangements for the celebration with little to no problem. He also had access to the House of Lamentation because he owned an extra key, a secret one. There was the answer to how the man could enter the place so effortlessly. So, yeah, preparations were no problem.

Then surprisingly, came the–seemingly–serious and mature Barbatos.

Nope, that dude was not at all what he seemed. The demon relished going along with his Lord’s pranks if it meant being entertained himself and that it wouldn’t have any negative impact on the timeline. While the demon prince did not allow the butler to utilize his powers freely, they could be used on rare occasions. Because if Diavolo so wanted, Barbatos had them on standby, so their schemes went uninterrupted or seen by anyone.

(Possibly the reason why you and the brothers never saw his pranks coming. The sneaky, little…)

Once the brothers–minus, the soon-to-be birthday boy–got involved, it became a hectic mess. Because why wouldn’t it?

The Avatars of the Seven Deadly Sins all shared one single brain cell. And it was in Lucifer’s possession a decent percentage of the time, yet even the eldest born did not hold onto it most of the time. It was ironic because he was supposed to be the oldest. And thus, the most responsible and brightest, which he was!

That is… when he was not _upset_.

Lucifer could get so irate, sometimes, that you were surprised that there wasn’t another little Satan running around the place already. The thought was enough to make you shiver because you weren’t ready to be a parent if that were to happen.

(Wait… if you were in a relationship with Lucifer, and he technically birthed Satan… Were you his step-pare– Nope, abort, NEVERMIND.)

The point was that the six brothers could not keep a secret to save their own lives.

Even if being reticent depended on it, and you’d kill them if word got out to the Avatar of Pride, they’d probably blab. So, for things to be successful, it _needed_ to remain secret. At least, long enough so that you could distract Lucifer until the party was ready. You already had that weight on your mind, and you didn’t need any inconveniences.

You could literally _sense_ that some of the brothers were going to be mischievous little devils about it.

Because again… _Of course_ , some of the demon brothers _would_ be. Was it that obvious that you were referring to Satan and Belphegor? Because if it was not, then that was unfortunate.

_I really hope everything goes well…_ You sighed, nervous about what tomorrow would bring.

xxxxxx

“While I am quite surprised that I have today off, I’m afraid I do not comprehend why you wanted us to exit the House of Lamentation so quickly,” Lucifer stated, eyeing you closely with his dark ruby orbs. “Unless… there is something that your hiding from me, my love?”

_Haha… Ah, fuck._

Though you may have been internally a mess, you had become a master at withstanding the raven-haired male’s deep gaze and the pressure he emitted. There would be no slip-ups or reveals from you, no matter what!

Because, if the brothers had managed to stay shut, so would you.

“What? Can’t I have the person I love all to myself for a change? And hey, your brothers didn’t even get the chance to stop us before we could escape. I think you should be more grateful, Lulu.” You teased, knowing that he disliked that particular pet name with a passion.

Just as you expected, Lucifer’s smirk transformed into his famous frown.

“Sheesh… Alright, alright. I’m sorry, Luci.” You tenderly lifted his gloved hand to press your lips on the back of it, then placed his hand over your chest in the form of an apology.

Lucifer would have complained since he mostly disliked public displays of affection. (Not counting when the two of you had pretended to be in a relationship to get his fanbase to settle down.) But the demon would make an exception for these gestures since they came from a very sincere looking you. There was also the look that you gave Lucifer, which made him pause.

“I suppose it’s not such a terrible thing…” The Pride demon admits begrudgingly.

You laugh softly, kissing his hand once more before you two continue your leisurely walk of a rather serene street, where Café Lament is located.

“Are you kidding?”

You snort, and Lucifer ends up chuckling, too. “I’m literally so relieved that you can finally get some rest. I… genuinely worried about you.” Your eyes gazed up at his slowly softening ones, as you told him the absolute truth of how you felt about it. “You overloaded yourself so much that you ended up falling asleep in your study. A thing that happens more often than not. And those dark bags…”

“I… apologize if I have caused you any inconvenience.”

A roll of the eyes. “You’re not an inconvenience of any kind, silly,” you sigh. “But let me take care of you? You put so some stress onto yourself, so let me lighten that burden, even a bit. Come on, let’s have some fun for a while. And push aside any stuffy responsibilities!”

“…”

“It’ll be just you and me today.”

Lucifer’s lips curled up into a gentle smile at that. One that was meant solely for you, and you felt thankful that there was no one else around to see it. Because the once angel–now demon–was a gorgeous sight to behold, and it filled you with pride that only you could trigger such an expression from him.

“My color looks good on you, my love.”

You blushed, forgetting that he could sense the aura of his sin around a person when they were feeling it. “I can and will punch you, never forget this.”

Lucifer smirked. “Of course. Let’s have a good time, then.” 

xxxxxx

Lament Café was a relatively quiet place with a pleasant atmosphere, and it was a popular spot because of its goodies and treats.

Though when you ordered some Devildom dessert, one with some odd name. It deeply worried you at first. Thankfully, with some assurance from Lucifer that it was edible. You were able to eat it without any issues.

You glanced at Lucifer’s face as he drank a cup of “Black Coffee of Melancholy,” taking in his small pleased hum. Looking around, you noticed you weren’t the only one staring at the demon. He was practically receiving looks of awe from random demon patrons that were seated around.

_Now that I think about it… That one guy and other ones go to RAD. Pfft, he looked shocked at seeing the vice president of the student council casually sitting here. Same, though._

You mindlessly glanced down at your D.D.D., which was lying on the table, once more. Just to check for any news from Asmo since he and Beel were the ones that were in charge of decorating and finding places for everything bought.

Like the over-the-top statue that Lord Diavolo was so adamant about. The prince had even sent you a picture of all its glory. It was as funny as you’d expected it to be because he got _two_. One was a legitimate sculpture of Lucifer in his demon form, and the other was a replica of the infamous sticker of his.

_I have to admit… That’s beauty at its finest._

Unknown to you, Lucifer was glaring slight daggers at your poor electronic device. But alas, you were too distracted to notice it.

The messages were important! Lord Dia–yes, sweet permission was granted for that nickname–or Asmodeus were the ones telling you of how the others were faring with their assigned tasks. Satan and Barbatos were in charge of cooking and baking, which was wise to leave the butler with the other. Even if the Avatar of Wrath wouldn’t attempt anything.

(It was mostly a precaution, considering about the blond’s tendencies to prank the raven-haired demon.)

Levi and Mammon were actually behaving themselves and were in charge of music and entertainment, which would be a curious mix. You were intrigued for what the otaku and money-loving demon had planned for Lucifer, seeing their… different interests.

Belphie was…

Oh, who were you kidding? Belphegor was supervising _his own sleep_. He had lucked out since everything was bought, all the party jobs were assigned, and his gift was ready. The demon managed to escape from doing anything.

“My love?” Lucifer cleared his throat to attempt to bring you back, but you did not respond.

Honestly, if you realized what you were doing, you would have felt bad. Because it was not like you were trying to ignore the other on purpose. After all, you were well aware of how the other felt about being dismissed.

“…..”

Finally, Lucifer snapped, swiftly taking your D.D.D. from your hand and placing it down on the table. “I don’t like being ignored. I hope you do remember that, MC.”

You blinked in shock for a second, then realized why he had done that. “Oh! Shoot… I’m sorry, Lucifer. I didn’t mean to…” You winced, seeing the exasperated look in his eyes.

Lucifer stared at you for a long while before he only sighed.

“What has your mind so preoccupied? I thought we were supposed to be taking the day for ourselves?” He said, twisting your words to use them against you.

“Oh, you know… Just checking out what places we can explore next. I mean, I haven’t really gone to many places. And I know there’s this one store I’d like to go to with you.”

“Hmm… Is that so?” Lucifer rose a judgmental brow at you as you nodded. He didn’t seem like he was really buying it. But he did not appear like he was going to interrogate you, either. All in all, that was a good sign if you ever saw one.

“That is so. Now let’s go to the store, birthday boy.” It was a last resort using that card, but if it kept his attention diverted, so be it.

Lucifer’s cheeks glowed a faint rouge as he placed his hand over his chest. “I… I didn’t realize that you remembered. I haven’t even mentioned it to you…” He looked surprised, and it was precious how taken aback he was.

“I mean, I found out without you asking a while ago. I actually know when all of your birthdays are! And I kept yours saved in my mind, so I could spend it with you. Um…” You thought it was safe to share the time-off part. “I managed to get you this work-free day. Surprise…?” You mumbled, embarrassed.

A fond chuckle followed by gentle fingers lifted your chin up, making you gaze into crimson orbs.

“I appreciate that you keep my brothers and me in mind. It’s… a nice change to have someone looking after us all. I’m grateful for your thoughtfulness.” Lucifer released his hold and stood up from his chair, offering you his hand. “I don’t need any more gifts than this, but if it’ll make you happy. Then I’ll go along with it.”

You beamed.

(The store was fun, and you’d bought Lucifer some lovely formal attire. Just for when he wanted to switch up the outfits that he had for his more humanlike façade.)

xxxxxx

The rest of the evening went perfectly, and you even managed to respond sneakily to Asmodeus’s messages. Precisely, the one letting you know the party was ready, which you replied with the saluting demon emoji sticker and to be prepared in five minutes for the birthday boy’s arrival.

_Hopefully… He’ll be surprised!_

At the front door of the House of Lamentation, Lucifer opened the door since he had the key because you’d “forgotten” yours. And it filled you with a sense of giddiness. As the other pushed the door open, you laughed as he balked for a second, seeing multiple shapes of people rush out and cry out loudly to him.

_“HAPPY BIRTHDAY, LUCIFER!”_

“HBD!”

“Really, Levi? Who talks like that outside of text?!”

“Shut up, stupid Mammon!”

“Shh, no fighting! Even if Mammon _is_ an idiot. Today is Lucifer’s day! ~”

“You guys are so loud…”

“Hey! Beel, get away from there! The cake is off-limits for now, so have this instead. Barbatos and I knew you’d get hungry with all this food around…”

“Haha, Lucifer! Welcome home. Your brothers are honestly so entertaining to watch.”

“Please help yourself to some of these as well.”

“Oh, these sandwiches look really great.”

Lucifer blinked.

You walked up next to him and grabbed his gloved hand. “Surprise! As you can see, we all wanted to keep you out of the house, so we could do this…” A pause. “Um, so, what do you think?” Knowing the demon for who he was, you didn’t expect a smile right now, but rather a smirk.

And you were correct.

“I have to say that this is one of the more enjoyable and nicer celebrations that I’ve had for a birthday. And I’m grateful that you all put this together for me, but let’s not keep Beel waiting.” Lucifer saw how his brother was eyeing the tray that Satan held out for him and chuckled softly.

“The actual party is set up in the other room, so follow me! ~” Asmo said with a wink, everyone heading over to the living room behind him.

As you expected, Lucifer stared at the first sculpture with a faint nod, confused as to what to do with it. That was when he turned his head to look directly across from that one. His face turned an eerie blank as he saw the one of himself riding a uniform, but more realistic to his actual appearance than the cutesy sticker one.

You held back a laugh, and most of the brothers were torn between laughing or running away because of the expression.

Satan and Belphegor, on the other hand, were the brave souls who broke out into laughter and teased the raven-haired demon further. It made the eldest fume slightly, but he only stared at Lord Diavolo and Barbatos with a _look_.

The demon prince was unaffected by it and seemed as amused as he always did with the fruits of his shenanigans. And the butler shrugged his shoulders lightly with that tiny, enigmatic smile on his face. Yep, you were quite sure that they were pleased by the other’s reaction. What a surprising, yet not, mischievous pair.

The three must have a delightful closeness between them.

At one point, Mammon also joined in on the teasing, which was a bad idea. You prayed silently for the poor demon. Especially when he was chosen as the victim and tied up. Then hung from a random and conveniently placed fixture on the wall. Luckily, he was not positioned upside down. And you did not let your “first guy” suffer for long.

You released Mammon quickly and shot Lucifer an exasperated look.

xxxxxx

After that, everything else went excellently, and you all had a good time. Instrumental music was playing in the background as chatter and discussions also filled the air. You were definitely sure the music was OST from animes that you’d seen with Levi before, but it sounded lovely, nonetheless.

Although, Lucifer managed to sneak up on you when you were looking around, making you jump.

“This is what kept you so preoccupied, then. I knew you were up to something, but I was curious to see how far you were willing to go without telling me,” he stated, not sounding surprised in the least.

“Yeah,” you said sheepishly. 

Lucifer allowed a smile, seeing as everyone else was distracted. “You realize that I’ve had to share you all evening. Despite today being meant for just us two, correct? Whether it was your D.D.D., the people around us when we walking around, or these party guests of mine.”

“Um, I guess, yeah.” You were wondering where he was going with this.

“Once this is over, we head over to my bedroom.” It was not said as a suggestion. “I’m done sharing you with everyone, my love. My real present awaits.”

_Oh…_ You felt yourself blush.


	5. Random Chats Pt. 1 (General)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A segment brought upon by sheer randomness, boredom, and a love of all the texting log fics on this site.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, I have no words for this, lmao.

**The Snack Pack (3)**

**MC**

Okay, hold up.

I hear someone rummaging around in the kitchen. And I know that it can only be one of the three of us.

You know, considering we are the ones that are often still awake at this hour.

So, spill.

**Beel**

Sorry MC.

I got hungry, so I went to get some food…

**MC**

It’s 3:30 in the morning...

Why on Earth are you making chocolate pudding? I restocked that fridge literally today, there’s anything and everything in it, and you’re making chocolate.

By the smell of it, at least.

**Beel**

Oh, it is.

It’s made from newt brains, the special Devildom cocoa that I ordered on Akuzon, some Aconitum dust, and a rare milk that only comes from the 3rd circle. Which I bought in a shop when I was over there, doing some tasks for Lucifer and Lord Diavolo.

It tastes really good.

**MC**

That’s the most I’ve seen you type out, but since, it is about food… I guess, it’s expected.

But…

Ah, it sounds… delicious, Beel. (;￣ー￣川

**Beel**

If you want, I can bring you some.

**MC**

No!

I mean, no, no. It’s fine.

I don’t think the ingredients would… settle… right.

**Levi**

****

I’m playing Overwatch Competitive, and here you both are, texting!

You’re making me not concentrate with all the dinging. I’m trying to get into Grandmaster and work my way to Top 500, but these noobs aren’t helping, either.

So, then. Why are you both…

Oh, LMAO.

Beel, the normie is probably upset because one of the ingredients is actually poisonous to them.

**MC**

S I L E N C E, S N A K E.

I didn’t want to upset the precious boy!

**Levi**

LOLOLOL.

Wait, Beel.

While you’re in the kitchen, can you get me a snack? I haven’t left my room in… hours? Days? I don’t know, can’t remember. But basically, what’s left of my usual supply has been depleted.

Anything is fine!

**Beel**

Oh, it’s okay, MC. Don’t worry about it.

And sure.

**MC**

Heh, you know…

The only snaccs that I need are you the two of you.

**Beel**

But…

I don’t think you’d be able to digest me well, MC.

Human bodies aren’t made for that, and I’m not really tasty, either. I have this strong toxin that I release that’d be harmful to you if you tried to.

**MC**

I…

**Levi**

F in the Chat for MC.

Shh…

It’s okay, MC. Just let it go.

**MC**

…

**Beel**

Oh, wait. Is this one of your human terms, then?

My bad…

I’ll be your snacc, then, MC.

**Levi**

Don’t just say that so casually when you don’t even know what it means!

**MC**

This is why I need either Solomon, Asmo, or Levi in every chat I’m in.

Just so they can translate all my references…

This is so not fetch.

**Levi**

****

**Beel**

****

**MC**

Never mind…

Carry on, wayward sons.

I’m going to make an important “Human Realm” lesson plan for Diavolo to look over. And, hopefully, he’ll approve of it.

I have to do this while I’m still sleep-deprived and wired by half a braincell.

Then when I’m done, I’ll contemplate my life choices in my dreams.

**Levi**

OMG

I can’t wait to post about this.

I bet it’ll go even more viral once Lucifer finds out!

XD

**MC**

If I don’t message again, I probably knocked out…

So, goodnight, you two!

**Beel**

Good luck, MC. Have a goodnight.

And Levi, I’ll bring you your snacks now. I have all of mine rounded up, so I just need to take care of yours.

**Levi**

Night, MC. TTYL.

Also, please. Just pleaseeee! Try not to eat it on the way here, Beel.

**Beel**

……

I’ll try.

xxxxxx

**The Mean Girls (4)**

**Asmo**

I’m having a crisis, and it’s so horrible!

**MC**

Huh?

Wait, what’s going on?

Are you alright, Asmo? (O∆O)

**Asmo**

Oh, MC!

It’s terrible, an atrocity, even!

I can’t even tell you how it happened because it just upsets me so much! Like, how could something like this ever happen to me?!

What did a beauty like me do to deserve this!?

**MC**

Um… Asmo.

I can’t really help unless I have some context clues as to what happened exactly…

You do realize that, right? I’m not a mind reader.

But if you tell me, I can try and see how to help?

**Asmo**

****

My savior!

**MC**

Should I tell Lucifer about this, too, or…?

**Solomon**

Haha.

I don’t think telling Lucifer will be necessary, MC.

I’m right here with him, so no worries.

Though I knew I should have stopped him before he could grab his D.D.D but… This actually quite amusing, too.

**MC**

Solomon!

So, what exactly happened, then?

**Solomon**

Well…

We were heading to the food court in Majolish. Since he picked me up and decided to drag me along to go clothes shopping with him. And, at that moment, he must have been too focused on our chat that he bumped into someone…

And so, it made them drop their tray onto him.

**MC**

Oh, no…

So, what you’re telling me is that… all of this was about…

**Solomon**

His clothes and hair getting dirtied.

Yes.

**Asmo**

Are you saying this ISN’T a tragedy?!

**MC**

Oh, Asmo…

Don’t worry, you two. I’m on my way with the emergency supplies.

**Solomon**

Oh, this should be fun.

We’ll be waiting for you near the restrooms on the fourth floor, then.

**Asmo**

See!?

Why can’t you be like MC, Solomon?

Thank you, my dear! ~

**MC**

****

**Satan**

…

Sometimes, I wonder why I let myself be part of this chat…

xxxxxx

**Human Wonder Duo (2)**

**MC**

Remember… one time I liked you?

**Solomon**

No.

**MC**

Good!

Cause never happened!

**Solomon**

Aw…

**MC**

Aha, oh hoooo.

*sticks middle finger up*

**Solomon**

Pftt!

So, what brings you to our private chat, MC?

Are you just casually sliding into my dms now?

In this nice private space, where I have you all to myself? *eyebrow wiggle*

**MC**

You already know, aha, mmm. *chin rub*

Okay, yeah…

I’m dropping the tik tok fuck boy thing now. But, anyway!

I wanted to ask you something, but only if you keep it between us human buds, okay?

**Solomon**

Oh…?

You must be truly desperate to come to me for help.

**MC**

You should know that when you betray me, I will kill you.

So, chill, Loki.

**Solomon**

I have actually met him, and he’s quite fascinating.

Though we get so caught up in conversation that I still haven’t gotten around to asking him about his shapeshifting abilities.

**MC**

That…

We will talk about that, at a later date, because I’m actually interested in mythology and the fact that he exists in real life. And not just in Marvel movies.

But, no, really though, do you promise not to tell anyone?

**Solomon**

Sure, how can I help you?

**MC**

Well, ever since the whole Henry 1.0 thing, Asmo said something that made me think. It was after I summoned him with the power that you gave me. It sounded like I might have some myself…

So, I was wondering if you could teach me more about magic, and yeah.

I’d do my best!

I just want to see if there was a chance where I might have… powers like you? I l know I could be wrong, but there’s not really much to lose in trying, right?

**Solomon**

Asmo did mention something like that briefly…

So, I wouldn’t mind helping you with that. After all, us humans have to stick together, right? As long as I can learn more about you in return.

Since I do like getting something out of things, too.

**MC**

Fair, fair.

Expected.

Anything else that I should know about?

**Solomon**

Well, if you’d like this to be done secretly, I’ll agree to it.

With…

The condition of, at least, informing Asmo about this. Since he was the one who sparked this idea for you. And it would mostly be just as a precaution.

**MC**

Fine, fine!

I don’t mind that condition at all.

I’m just excited to start learning with you, foxy grandpa! Or do you prefer shady grandpa, instead?

Njbbsdfbvbi

M A G I C!

**Solomon**

Ah, either is fine, though foxy has a nice ring to it.

I like how your nicknames with me live on. But they are very fitting for my age. (Now if I could only remember what exactly that age was…)

But haha.

I’ll round up some of my easier to handle spell books with the basics written in them. Then drop them off at the House of Lamentation for you.

**MC**

****

**Solomon**

Yer gonna be a wizard, Harry.

**MC**

LMAOO, bruh…

Ahhhh! The hype is real.

**Solomon**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My favorite things are chaotic Solomon and MC, and Gossip/Mean Girls Satan, Asmo, Solomon, and MC.
> 
> As always, the polished version of the stickers were fixed up by https://lilli-chae.tumblr.com/. I don't know them, but bless them for these touched up beauties. uwu


	6. Mammon x Reader (Romantic)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mammon's time is here, and he's ready to shine like the precious mans he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *slams fist* I... LOVE this boy, and I want to be very soft with him, too.

Truth be told, you were not a person who could wake up in the morning with ease. It would take you a few minutes to process things before you were able to do stuff.

With that said…

You sluggishly opened your eyes, struggling to bat the sleep away as you grumbled quietly to no one in particular. You shifted around, stretching slightly, which helped in shaking off most of the remaining drowsiness. But the second you moved, a sense of soreness also followed, distributing itself throughout your body, and you cursed.

_Damn, why the hell am I so tired, anyway?_

Oh, wait.

A quick glance at your laundry bin sparked a memory in your brain–gym clothes. Ah, you had been working out at the Devildom Fitness Center with Beel yesterday. And the aches of it were definitely catching up to you now because you were not the most physically active person.

Wonderful, what a way to start a new day…

As you laid on your side, facing a clock on the wall now, you noticed that it was actually pretty late in the afternoon. That wasn’t a problem, though. Because it was a Sunday, and you didn’t have any classes to go to today, thanks to being able to arrange your schedule to enjoy that luxury.

However, you were quite surprised that Lucifer had not barged into your room. Or scolded you for sleeping so much and missing breakfast. Not that it was mandatory to eat with the demon brothers, but it was still the most important meal of the day.

(Beel would probably disagree and correct you with how _all meals_ are an important part of the day.)

It must have meant that the Avatar of Pride had left early to do his usual tasks and paperwork with Lord Diavolo. Poor bastard was always overworking himself to the point of collapse–mostly, at his desk–and getting dark bags under his eyes, though not too noticeable.

_Wait, what’s…?_

All of a sudden, you felt a comforting warmth fall over you like a blanket–the soothing pulse of a familiar pact coursed through your body like a wave. A fond smile broke out on your face as you realized that you weren’t alone in bed. Your eyes flickered to the warmth next to you as you turned to face it properly.

The Avatar of Greed was next to you.

You froze, blushing when you realized Mammon did not have a shirt, jacket, or anything on his upper half. Your heart was beating a hundred miles per minute because how could you forget his habit? How did you forget that Mammon was one of the brothers that tended to sleep…

You glanced a bit lower at where the blanket did not cover, praying that the other had not pulled an Asmo on you. Or else you would end up having more of a heart attack than you already were. And a sigh of relief escaped you.

_Oh, god, my heart lives another day. Damn handsome demon boys, specifically pretty silver-haired ones…!_

Luckily, it was a different case for his lower half.

Mammon was still wearing boxers–black ones with Grimm, dollar bills, and other types of currency designed on them. You couldn’t help but snort in amusement because it was a precious sight. And funny, knowing that with his high-end and expensive fashion sense–plus his modeling career–the demon would wear something like that. 

_Ah, one of my favorite and most frequent visitors… Ugh, boyfriend dearest really does look adorable like this._

Mammon was resting so serenely by your side that you paused for a quick second, taking in his appearance. You stared longer at him with furrowed brows, wondering when he even entered your room last night. But then merely shook your head with a faint but genuine smile.

Typically, you would have complained at the other’s lack of clothes. But it wouldn’t be fair to wake the other up for something that silly. Besides, Mammon must have compromised since he, usually and always, preferred sleeping in the nude.

Mammon’s fluffy white hair was more of a mess than usual, seeing how it was smooched against your favorite pillow. There was also a visible line of drool that was escaping his gaping and lightly snoring mouth. His eyes were closed, and he seemed so blissfully at peace, lying next to you like this. That, well, you didn’t have the heart to wake him.

Luckily, you didn’t have to.

“Mine…” Mammon mumbled.

The devil cuddled in closer to you, making you laugh lightly. Shivering a bit as his breathing tickled the sensitive spot of your neck. Your action caused him to stir, and you silently cursed yourself for your unintentional act that finally rouses him from his slumber.

_Oh, wait._

Yeah, never mind, he was still very much out of it.

You roll your eyes. _Oh, that’s Mammon, alright. The silly boy…_

Mammon only grumbled lowly as he continued to nuzzle your neck and tickle you, and then he… Wait, did you actually hear that correctly? You stopped your laughter for a second to listen carefully. Aside from the precious grumbling, he had started releasing soft _cooing_ sounds, like a crow would.

Ah…

So, you _had_ heard it right.

It made you blink as you stared at Mammon. Then you gave a teasing peck on the other’s lips to wake the slumbering demon up. Because it was your method of teasing the Avatar of Greed–one without being as cruel as his brothers tended to be. And a way to shower him with affection.

Mammon scrunched up his nose, then sluggishly opened his sunset-colored orbs and stared at you. As he processed the information, you quickly retreated, moving your face away from his own. Smiling brightly at him, you lowered your head back down onto a pillow, gently stroking circles with your fingers on the other’s arm.

He blinked. Once. Then twice.

Then…

Mammon flushed, bronzed skin switching into a bright crimson as he squawked, scrambling back quickly in his embarrassment. With that, the ever-graceful white-haired demon landed on the hard ground with a loud thud.

“O-ouch…”

You immediately lifted yourself out of bed, quite alarmed, as you gazed at your “first man” with concern now. “Mon! Oh, g– Oh, no.” You almost said, oh God, but you censored yourself before you could. “Jeez, I didn’t expect you to freaking fall off from something like that, you dork! It was only a small peck on the-!”

Mammon jumped to his feet, hands flailing wildly in the air before pointing his finger at you. “–NO! Don’t say it, MC! Don’t use any of those words right now!” He cried out, thoroughly red in embarrassment. “And I’m NOT a dork!”

You went closer to him, checking him over, causing him to flush further as you caressed his face then sighed softly.

“M-MC…! Get yer hands off my face, will ya!? Don’t treat me like I’m some sorta kid. Anyway, ya gotta give a warnin’ before you ki-!” Mammon stumbled on the last word, unable to continue, but you did as he requested.

_That’s Mammon–a powerful and high-ranking being in the Devildom. Yep… A demon, so utterly embarrassed right now, he can’t even manage to say anything involving or leading up to the word ‘kiss.’ It’s very… “tsun” and typical of him._

You refrain from saying anything of the sort verbally. “Okay, okay! I’m sorry for doing that so unexpectedly, Mon.”

Mammon appeared to relax at that as he proceeded to gather some spare clothes that he kept in your closet. Yeah, it was no secret that the demon was moved in, even before the two of you had entered into a relationship. The other brothers had some of their stuff in your room, too.

(But no one as much as your dear demon here.)

Your lips twitched and lifted up into a smirk behind his back. “Besides, it’s not my fault that you look so handsome and utterly _kissable_ ,” you teased your boyfriend.

“M-MC!”

“Monny, shhh… Accept the compliment and get your cute ass ready. Because do you know what we need to do? Go on a date! And… not get cockblocked by any of the others when I try to kiss you.” You grumbled a bit towards the end. “The point is I’m all yours today, and you’re all mine!”

Golden-blue orbs gleamed at the prospect.

“When ya put it like that… Then I can’t say no to ya, treasure!” Mammon grinned.

xxxxxx

“Whoa! What’s that over there?! Come on, let’s go check it out!”

Mammon flushed, pretending to grumble under his breath as you went and grabbed his hand.

The demon would never voice it out loud unless pressed to do so, but he loved the way that you were excitedly tugging him around the place. And, sometimes, his eyes would glance over at you, and it would be like looking directly at the bright sun of the Human Realm. And he couldn’t imagine how it was not the sun.

Because, in his eyes, it held the same level of radiance, warmth, and comfort. It also kept him illuminated–even in the looming, bleak darkness of the Devildom. Honestly, it was ridiculous to think that he would ever feel this way for something other than his brothers, money, or dear and beloved Goldie.

But…

As his dear human flashed another smile in his direction, Mammon couldn’t help but believe that with you by his side, well… He wouldn’t mind sharing whatever riches came his way with you. Hell, he wouldn’t even mind pushing it aside just to see you give him that bright grin.

“Mammon, oh, man! Just look at all of this! This whole place looks amazing, and the colors-! Ah, I feel like such a kid again.”

The Avatar of Greed soaks up all the attention you’re giving him, greedily taking in just how happy you looked. He offered you a toothy grin and chuckled at your excitement, which, in turn, made you laugh, too.

“Slow down there, human!”

Mammon finally spoke, gently taking your arm and pulling you closer to him.

“We can explore all ya want. Carnival ain’t going nowhere. ‘Sides, you better be grateful to know I got some Grimm from…” The silver-haired male blushes, and then he clears his throat. “Ah… Anyway, just have fun and lemme know if ya want somethin’, human. It’s all on me.”

“Wait… Really?! This is gonna be so much fun! I’ll be sure to work some hours at Hell’s Kitchen and repay you, okay, Mon?”

“Urk-! It’s a date! Ya don’t gotta do all that… Uh, wait, I mean… Ha! Of course, ya silly human. As you know, I accept money of all kinds. So, ya better be grateful to the GREAT Mammon for this fun adventure!”

Mammon was red as you smiled at him.

“Silly Mon… I’m always grateful for the things you do for me.”

It was dark, as it always was in the Devildom–whether it was morning, daytime, or evening. But the blinking rainbow lights of the various fair rides and the stalls filled the area with a burst of color. The fair was honestly very elaborately decorated, and it was a miracle to even decide what should be checked out first.

Everything looked fun or exciting, and it brought about a sense of childish indecisiveness over the couple.

There were other couples–and demons of all ages–roaming around the place with prizes and balloons in hand. And some who had foods from booths that would make Beelzebub drool from the sheer unhealthy deliciousness.

Despite all the vivid sights to take in…

Mammon only had his golden-blue eyes on you, softening ever so slightly as he saw how you lit up and tugged him over to a water-gun booth for one of the prizes.

You were oblivious to that, though, as you simply stared at all the prizes. Too distracted by the fact that one of the big prizes was a massive Ruri-chan plush that you weren’t sure if Levi already had it. Honestly, you were confident that if the purple-haired demon laid his eyes on it. It would be game over for anyone else who would like that plush.

“Ain’t that the tiny demon chick from Levi’s anime?” Mammon asked.

“Yep, it is indeed…” You said, still staring at the pink-clad magical girl.

You silently contemplated getting it or not in your mind, but then decided not to with a quick mental apology towards your dear Lord of Shadows.

_Hmm, maybe next time…_

xxxxxx

Elsewhere, a certain otaku sneezed, briefly wondering if someone was talking about him as he gamed away on his PC.

xxxxxx

You and Mammon played a few rounds by yourselves, trading your won plushies for a slightly bigger one each time, finally stopping at the medium one. Since, at this booth, three small prizes were the equivalent to a medium one, for whatever reason.

After that, you both went on a couple of rides, enjoying yourselves. Mostly you because you absolutely _loved_ thrill rides. Mammon did too, but only to a certain degree.

However, there was one ride that you had found the most entertainment in. And it was a horror-themed roller-coaster–one that you felt your eyes gleam at and practically gravitated toward as soon as you spotted it. You had to coax Mammon to actually get in the line, but he eventually complied, albeit begrudgingly.

It was very worth it.

For you, that is.

In Mammon’s case, the demon had been screaming for dear life the whole time. Yeah, he wasn’t the best when it came to horror, but he was a trooper for going along with you. It was a nice feeling, him holding on tightly to your arm, as you cheered and laughed at the quick turns and jumpscares that popped up in the darkness.

When you both left the ride, Mammon boasted, laughing it off and saying that he hadn’t been scared at all.

You merely replied that the hidden camera of the ride begged to differ, lovingly buying two copies of the picture for you and him–a nice souvenir to remember the moment, much to his displeasure. 

Satisfied with your time at the carnival, you both left to get some food elsewhere.

xxxxxx

Now, the two of you were sitting at a booth in a casual bar—a random one located in Mammon’s favorite section of the Devildom.

Honestly, the two of you couldn’t even bother remembering the name of the place, but it was still pleasant. Because the spot was a cozy place with good music and dimly lit to fit its chill atmosphere. It even had some billiard tables with some other patrons surrounding one of them, playing a game.

“Pst, Mammoney, hey,” you smiled teasingly at him.

“Wha-?”

Mammon broke out of his daze as he turned his head toward you. Just in time for you to blow the wrapper off your straw. In doing so, you launched it directly at his nose, making him go cross-eyed for a split second. The look on his face after caused you to let out a victorious hum as you grinned widely back at him.

“Nice face, Monny Mon. ~”

“Oi, stop calling me that...! Whaddya want now, you silly human?” He asked, throwing his own straw at you playfully.

“Hey, wait, no fair!” You laughed, and it was a lively and musical sound to the demon’s ears. Mammon barely noticed when you dipped your fingers into your almost forgotten drink and then sprayed his face with it in retaliation.

You continued to laugh at him as he wiped his face but stopped when you saw the look that formed on the silver-haired male’s face.

“Uh, oh…”

“Ya better run…”

“Haha! Well, you better catch me, then. If you even can, that is!”

“Why, ya little-!”

You quickly lifted yourself from your seat and booked it toward the billiard table, followed closely by Mammon. Effectively interrupting the game that was in session, which made the two demons playing stare at the two of you in irritation.

But you only shook your head, all your attention on Mammon, as the two of you ran around.

The childish round of ring around the rosies continued a few more times before Mammon finally grabbed you by your midsection and hoisted you up into a hug with no problems. And it caused you to burst into more laughter, giddy to be wrapped up in Mammon’s tender embrace.

The Avatar of Greed carried you back to the booth and released you next to the table with a fake grunt, as though you really were too heavy for him. You pretended to huff in annoyance at him before snorting, which Mammon returned with a wink.

Slowly, you composed yourself, noticing that the bartender had left you both the bill when you’d been busy.

Wanting to, at least, pay for this, you checked your pocket and cursed softly when you realized that you had left your money back at the House of Lamentation in your rush. By the looks of it, Mammon also appeared to not have any more Grimm on him, either.

“Shoot…” You glanced over at the other. “…Can’t you use Goldie for this?”

Mammon grimaced at the thought before his lips lifted up into a devious smirk. “Wait, I got a better idea.” He said, stealing a kiss from you and gesturing with his head toward the distracted restaurant owner. The demon grabbed his jacket silently and motioned for you to do the same.

You rolled your eyes a tad, but still grabbed your stuff, already prepared to get into some trouble making with your “first man.”

The two of you ran for the exit, you were a bit slower than Mammon was, but that was to be expected. Since, after all, the other might as well had been related to Speedy Gonzalez with his speed. And that, he was quick as hell–no pun intended.

Still, you were not slow by any means, either.

You both ignored the yells of the owner, adrenaline pumping in your veins, grinning, and holding on tightly to each other’s hands.

xxxxxx

Mammon glanced at the medium-sized prize in your arms curiously. “Is there,” his nose scrunched up slightly in thought, then he released the tension, “uh, a reason that ya wanted that toy specifically?” He asked, causing you to turn and cock your head at him.

“What? You mean… this lil guy?”

“Yeah…”

You stared at the stuffed crow with an incredulous look, then looked back at Mammon with a quirked brow. “Wanna take a guess?”

The demon remained silent.

You sighed affectionately, rolling your eyes, grasping that he wanted to hear it from you.

“Oh, Mammon. But if you must know…” You cuddle the crow closer to your chest. Kissing the animal that represented the demon on the top of its little head, making sure to maintain eye contact with your boyfriend. “I chose this lil guy because they reminded me of _you_.”

“ _Oh._ ”

“Yes, _oh_.”

Mammon stuttered, covering his face with a hand, because the male was, unfortunately, not used to affection. Especially not all the amount that you loved bestowing upon him. You gently took his hands, moving it aside, and kissed him on the lips.

And, this time, Mammon didn’t fight or argue about it, only melting into it. Closing his eyes, accepting everything that you had to offer him with pleasure. Whether it was a brush of your hands, a hug, a look, or sweet or teasing words–it did not matter because he’d greedily lap them all up.

You also closed your own eyes, you smiling slightly against his lips, twirling some locks of his hair around your fingers for a happy, blissful moment. There were truly no words to describe the feelings you had for the demon before you.

And there were no interruptions around or in sight at all.

(Good.)

You pulled away first.

“Let’s go home now, Mon,” you said softly, gently taking his hand into your own. “I had a great time with you, as I always do when I’m with my Great Mammon.”

“I… Don’t tell anyone! But I…” Mammon’s bright eyes shined as he gazed at you. “I love ya, treasure. You’re the best damn thing that’s ever happened to me…” He whispers, thanking whatever or whoever brought you to the Devildom, and to him, in the first place.

Your grip on his hand tightened.

“I love you, too, Mon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: I was writing an angst oneshot for MC and Mammon, and the fluffiest of scenes of this were taken from that cuz I changed my mind and still wanted to use those parts. :)
> 
> So, yeah! 
> 
> Some scenes are based off the music video of a song called Promise me by Badflower because it gave me such them vibes. Like, I could also kind of imagine the singer's voice being what Mammon would sound like in English, lol. Just my personal headcanon, though.


	7. Lucifer x Ace Reader (Platonic)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had established romance/romantic Lucifer written for his birthday, and it was now time for some platonic Luci uwu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, I am aliveee...^_^u 
> 
> (Ah, guilty as charged. I am definitely a Luci stan and did another oneshot for him. I'm sowwy. ToT) I thought about Lucifer, and then the whole kabedon thing and the, um, scene with if you choose to kiss Luci. And I'm like yes, yes all is very good. 
> 
> But hmm... Let's tweak bits.

It all started with an innocent question and escalated from there.

Everyone had come back from the three-day retreat at Diavolo’s castle, which went well. Though there were mixed feelings about the whole ordeal. The one with the most complaints had to be Levi since he was separated from his other Ruri-chan figurines–eighteen, to be exact. And so, there was a discussion happening during that night of your return to the House of Lamentation.

It took place at the dining room table; the only one missing was Lucifer. And, at some point, Asmodeus, just _had_ to ask you why you wanted to make pacts with each of them.

At first, you floundered for a response. Mostly, because you first had made a pact with Mammon because of Leviathan. And it was for his want of the Seraphina figurine that the other had lying on the messy ground of his room, still in its packaging and the white market bag that it came in. Of course, later on, that _changed_.

“Well, I guess…” You began, scratching your face awkwardly as you looked around the, way too fancy, room. “It started because of a certain someone–” Leviathan, at least, had the decency to blush at that blunt statement from you. “But…”

“Buuut…?” Asmodeus hummed, leaning his body on the table. He was resting on top of his arms as his flowy locks fell over his face. There was an inquiring spark in his reddish-yellow eyes. His brothers seemed just as interested in the second part of your response.

You became nervous at all the stares but gradually relaxed as you glanced over the four who you had a pact with. “It was like… getting a step further to know you all better. A sign that you trusted me enough to make a bond with you. Even if one was sort of… unwilling on their part, which sorry about that, Mammon. But yeah, you know?” You revealed truthfully.

In your mind, the idea of a pact was nerve-wracking, so you couldn’t imagine what it could be like for them. The whole concept of allowing oneself to make a contract with another who you had no idea what their intentions were. Or even how they could control you with the power that it held over your head.

And, _oh_.

You weren’t going to even _start_ with those damn witches. The ones who had such control over Mammon, that they would abuse their pact for their own pleasures. Like taking his money, forcing him to take them places, and pretty much turning him into their little gofer.

Truth be told… In the time that you had gotten to know Mammon, you’d became rather fond of him as a brotherly figure. One with enormous money-issues, yet protective and brother-like, all the same. So, it made your blood boil when you were there to witness those phone calls or their treatment of him.

So, yes, a pact might as well be something intimate, in your opinion.

Aside from that… you kind of needed all of their pacts, too. Since there was the person in the attic, who needed it to get out from there. Honestly, that person was suspicious. And he had eyes so similar to Beel that you were sure they were somehow related. Your instincts had not failed you before, so you were convinced there was something… off about him. Which was proved to be right when you saw that photograph of Beel’s twin. Yeah, you would help him out as he requested, but the pacts formed would not be used as just a means to assist his escape.

Anyway, the real point was…

“I feel like it’s a way of earning your respect! A symbol of trust from each of you. A way to get along better, and I don’t know...” You were rambling nervously now. “Maybe one day, I’ll even gain Lucifer’s respect, too. Look, I just want us to be on good terms. And be friends if you’re all okay with that. You all are kind of cool and… I mean-! I, uh, I _am_ going to be here a whole year, so…”

_Please end my suffering now. Because, clearly, I can’t come up with words today._

Thankfully, you stopped yourself when you heard Mammon snort, which made your eyes dart towards him. The demon was supporting his head, his elbow on the table. His face was somewhat covered by his hand, looking bored.

“Man, you’re a weird one…” Mammon said, then he blushed when you laughed softly at his comment, making him glance away from you in obvious embarrassment. “…I mean, I knew that, but still,” the silver-haired devil said.

“Well, you’re still a normie, MC. But I guess it is cool to have someone to actually talk about TSL with…” Levi said, looking up from his phone, faint music, and sound efforts coming from it. From the soundtrack, it seemed like it was Monokeland. His expression was full of embarrassment, but his eyes told you that he was being sincere about the idea of friendship.

_What a wholesome boy Levi is. Wait, hold on… Can demons even be wholesome, or would that be considered an oxymoron?_

Asmodeus beamed. “Well… I, for one, think that’s an adorably naïve idea! But it’s so precious that I can’t help but cheer you on! You better watch out, Satan.” He teased the blond, who was seated at the chair next to him.

Satan frowned and ignored the fifth eldest. “This is the one time where I actually have to agree with Mammon. I mean, you want Lucifer’s… _respect_? I would understand the rest of us. But what’s the point of that?” He questioned. 

Another familiar voice joined the conversation.

“Good question. What _is_ the point of that?” Lucifer asked, a superficial smile gracing his features and his usual hand over his chest.

Off guard, you slammed your hands on the table unconsciously at the sound. Everyone, minus Lucifer, let out a loud yell at the raven-haired devil’s sudden appearance. Though, if you were honest, Mammon had the rest of you beat in the fear department with the dramatic yelp he released. It had startled the room into silence.

Then madness broke out again.

Internally, you sighed.

Honestly, you had been trying so hard to get along with Lucifer from the start. Because a part of you admired certain parts of him and his personality. His hardworking nature and protectiveness of his family was commendable, and the way the demon of Pride held himself made you wish you could do that too. There was just something about him that demanded respect, and it was really cool. And… It _was_ also fun bothering him at times, and then seeing his annoyed reactions. Because, you know, why the _hell_ not? However, you sincerely did want to be on good terms with him.

Yet, no matter what you did, it did not work.

Like at all.

Especially not after your current comments. And _especially_ not after Satan deciding to say that he wanted to make a pact with you. Just to spite the eldest brother, which made said individual more irritated towards you, and exasperated at the blond.

_Wonderful…_

xxxxxx

If you thought that things would get more mellow from there…

You thought _WRONG_.

After that heated discussion, you had gone to check up on Satan in his room, which in hindsight, was probably a terrible idea. Considering that Lucifer had quite literally kicked him out of the household in their disagreement, and the trail of anger that was slithering out from the other alarming. But nothing really concerned you at that moment since you were unreasonably brave when determined.

Yeah… that mishap only led to you almost getting killed by the Avatar of Wrath. For refusing to make a pact with Satan, just for him to spite the raven-haired eldest.

_Haha, I’m in danger._

When Lucifer came to save you, albeit not because he probably _wanted_ to, there was still a sense of being incredibly grateful for the rescue. Because the tight grip that Satan had on your arm was enough to sting, the nails enough to trigger bleeding. His green nails, transformed into razor-sharp claws, slightly piercing your skin as he squeezed your wrist.

_At the very last minute, I’ve been saved!_

You would not forget anytime soon how Satan’s face had been contorted into a snarl as he sneered at you. The way that the demon was, whether he was willingly or unwillingly indulging in his sin, an unforgettable image. The blond indeed did look every bit the part of the symbol of Wrath.

Still, luckily, Lucifer had gotten into the mix, and the other released you with a huff. And _that_ was when the body-swapping book came into play.

xxxxxx

_Dogi_ _☆Maji_ _☆Memorium, or as Levi mentioned, Dogi Maji for short. Jeez, I_ _am_ _truly living in my own fanfiction right now. First, attending school with demon boys, and now entering into virtual reality without a VR headset? What even is my life right now?_

This, for you…

Well, it was the pinnacle of “How the heck did you even manage to find yourself in this odd situation?” Because _really now_. Why the heck would a dating sim, of all things, help Satan and Lucifer improve their relationship and get them back to normal?

(Though nothing was funnier and weirder than witnessing Satan blatantly flirting with Diavolo, who was inside of Lucifer’s body. Or watching how Lucifer, now in Satan’s body, looking indignant at the scene. It was a treasure you would save in your memories _forever_.)

Yet… With Mammon’s simple reasoning, you thought that there was not much else to lose.

_My privacy was lost already in the crossfire. Especially with those two demons sleeping in my bedroom and stealing my bed, anyway._ You sighed internally, a new habit you were picking up.

It… technically worked?

Lucifer and Satan were in their own bodies in the virtual world, but you were all stuck in there until you beat the game. And what exactly did that entail for you, then? Simple. You had become the main character of the simulation. The NPCs would vie for your attention and treated you like royalty while the brothers also had to compete for your affection (for points).

Even more weird was how refreshing Lucifer was in the said simulation.

For the first time, you saw a different side as the raven-haired male rested on the rooftop of the school. He was on his back, lying on top of his dark fur-lined coat, which served the purpose of a blanket. Dark crimson eyes closed as the breeze made bits of his hair sway. Lucifer was skipping “class,” behavior that was unlike him, but he appeared completely relaxed. The right-hand man of Diavolo was stress-free for once, and it made you smile.

It was no wonder that you decided to give him the “Intimacy Up” like you had done with the others.

_To be fair, I was a bit bias with him since he didn’t really do anything, but… eh._

There were some with more… _unique_ methods. Like Levi and his lovey-dovey schtick that was straight out of shojo manga. Or Mammon being… well, _Mammon_. Satan was also being chivalrous, but you couldn’t push aside his anger from before, yet... You gave them all points because they were trying in their own ways to “impress” you. And you enjoyed this rare display of attention with amusement and joy.

After all, this was a once in a lifetime opportunity!

Satan, Lucifer, and Mammon probably would not want to ever enter a game like this again. So, you would make the most of it. Along with that, was that they all needed a certain amount of points to leave the game with you. Of that, you were confident.

_Like, duh, this wasn’t my first rodeo with this type of game._

xxxxxx

And now, here you were–utterly confused.

You rose a brow as you gazed up at Lucifer, carefully masking your awkwardness and surprise behind an indifferent expression. Continuing to stare up at him as your brain buffered like a YouTube video would because of stupid internet issues.

The raven-haired devil appeared confident as he always did. But, in this case, he seemed especially proud of his bold gesture. You slowly batted your eyes as you glanced around the relatively empty hallway, and then back at the handsome demon.

“So,” you began with a small nod. “Is this the new strategy for points from you, then?”

It was weird casually asking that when you were pinned against the wall. This was clearly unexpected, and you had your arms at your side as Lucifer had his hands on the wall, right above your shoulders. Blocking you from trying to make an escape.

_Not that I really want to escape, anyway. There’s nothing uncomfortable here. I mean, this is kind of charming… uh, in a weird way. Though I refuse to tell Lucifer that since he doesn’t need his pride or ego to be inflated more._

The Avatar of Pride only smirked down at you. But further examination of his face and crimson orbs revealed that he was attempting to hide his true feelings about your deadpan reaction. What they actually were, you had no clue. But he definitely was not satisfied by the lackluster response.

“I suppose you could say that,” Lucifer replied.

“Right, right…” You held back the warmth building in your words, wanting to laugh. _Bad MC. Stop that. We’re not letting him see any weakness even if this is silly._

In all honestly, you had expected this kind of thing from Leviathan. Since he was the otaku of the bunch and had knowledge of this kind of power move. Yet, now that you thought about it, knowing the strange dynamic between the brothers… It could very well be something Lucifer had learned from Levi or something along those lines, for all you knew.

“Am I wrong to assume that,” he lifted your chin to meet eyes with you, “this is not a suitable way to pique your interest?” Lucifer asked.

_Alright, then. Time to nip this in the bud before this escalates._

You stared at the demon. “Uh, not really my thing, honestly. I don’t really fancy these kinds of acts, you see. Kabedon, though? I’ve only seen this in anime and read about it in fanfictions.”

Lucifer quirked an elegant brow. “Fan…fictions?”

_Fuuuuu–_

“I may have… let that part slip out by accident. So, if you could please ignore my brain vomit, that’d be greatly appreciated.” You quickly changed the topic before he could ask about it again. “My point is that I’m a person who isn’t really about these types of acts. I mean, it’s funny, but it isn’t doing anything to ‘pique my interest.’ Curiosity, yes. Interest, no.”

“…Nothing?”

“Nope, it’s called being ace, Lucifer…”

“Ah, a person with little to no sexual desire.” The devil’s voice was thoughtful. “How unexpected, but it certainly explains some of your actions, or lack of, now. I’ve actually heard of such a thing briefly in my investigations in the Human Realm,” Lucifer said.

You grin at the nonjudgmental tone, pleasantly surprised. Utterly amazed at how these demon brothers could be more understanding of such concepts, more so than other humans. “Yup, that’s correct. May I add, I actually would have expected this move from Levi.”

Lucifer did not ask more questions. Instead, he frowned, continuing the previous topic, message received loud and clear. “Really now? _Leviathan_?”

“Alright, you got me there,” you memed. And, of course, the reference flew over the other’s head.

Still, Lucifer’s skepticism was a fair point. You knew that the third oldest preferred his 2D waifus, or husbandos (if you counted Henry), then planning something like this. Also, there was the fact that he seemed too shy, perhaps even uninterested, in going through with a kabedon. 

You decide to proceed, mostly jokingly. “Oh, you never know... Games make him competitive, after all. I say this from personal experience.”

“Is that how you’re referring to the TSL Showdown Incident?”

“No. I’m not talking about _that_!” Now, it was your turn to frown. “I meant gaming wise. Although, that technically counts, too. I guess. It did up his competitiveness a bit too much that time, huh?”

Lucifer sighed, shaking his head lightly in disappointment. “You speak of it so nonchalantly as if my younger brother did not attempt to kill you from sheer envy.” He said, voice dripping in disbelief, which made you chuckle softly at the memory.

_Ah, true. That was scary at the time, but…_

“You saved me before anything could really happen, which I'm grateful for.” You made sure that your statement was said with pure sincerity. “Besides… I, too, would kill someone from gamer rage if allowed the chan-” You then paused, quickly scrambling to rectify your statement, to remove the additional disappointment that formed in the other’s stare.

(It was beginning to look like a parent scolding their child.)

“ _Go on_. I’m intrigued about what you have to say now,” Lucifer stated.

You chuckled sheepishly, still unbothered as you both were still in the “kabedon” position. “Well, _obviously_ , first-degree murder is a crime. And physical aggression is frowned upon and also a crime. Also, jail is not as comfortable as my set up here in the Devildom, which is where I would end up if I did end up doing either of those things.”

Lucifer only stared blankly as you tried to make a point.

“And my cell isn’t going to be as decked out or nice as Al Capone’s was. So, you know… I, unfortunately, cannot attack anyone like most of you tend to do, ever so casually.” There was a bit of bite in your last remark, which did not go unnoticed.

_Oh…_ Was that a glimpse of a fond smile you briefly spotted from the older and demonic being?

“Unbelievable… I’m surrounded by idiots.” The Avatar of Pride said, sighing once more.

You gently moved his hand away from your chin, a bit sad when the lack of warmth had struck. You pushed it away as regular body heat handled that void. “I’d like to think that I’m not one. But hey, those words won’t and cannot hurt me.” 

"Hmph."

“Lucifer, could you… er…” You began.

It was then that Lucifer finally realized his plan had not worked like he believed it would. The devil could see how awkward you had become, only expressing that you had been slightly flustered, and nothing else. So, the other stopped his leaning with a small frown.

You side-stepped and stood a few feet away from the wall, closer to a row of lockers, but still face-to-face with Lucifer.

“Cool! No more ‘kabedons,’ please. I like some anime tropes to stay in anime, yeah?” You said with a twitch of your lips, nodding thankfully.

Lucifer continued to frown, his lips pursed into a thin line, looking over to the side towards some lockers that were farther away. If you did not know any better, you would say that the demon looked vaguely embarrassed at the failed attempt. Well, as embarrassed as he could possibly display without ruin his usual serious persona.

“This is not the result I had hoped for…” Lucifer mumbled.

“Yeaaah, acting on these tropes in real life usually causes that.”

“Well, what is your verdict?” Lucifer gazed at you with those crimson eyes of his, and you couldn’t help but smile.

Based on the attempt, you could tell that the male was having a fun time being away from the responsibilities of paperwork and being the right-hand man of Diavolo. It was oddly endearing that he joined in on these shenanigans. And technically, all of them needed that certain amount of points to get out of this _Dogi_ _Maji_ game…

“Intimacy UP!” You said, a violin chord playing and small blue hearts appearing from nowhere before fading away from view.

You winked at the raven-haired demon, feeling a strange burst of confidence. Then you slowly began to walk away from Lucifer. “I liked that your idea was, in fact, very anime. But try something more my style next time, Lucifer. This was a weird gesture coming from you.”

“Are disgustingly saccharine exchanges and feeding each other lunches more along the lines of your tastes, MC?” Lucifer retorted sarcastically with an amused smirk.

You halted and turned around.

“ _Hey_! Don’t diss Levi’s try! He learned everything he knows from dating sims, anime, and video games. Amongst other… questionable stuff. Anyway, he doesn’t know too much of that can be cringe for some people. It made me smile regardless!” You defended.

“And Mammon copying your homework because he forgot his? Yet again, may I add? How does that merit ‘Intimacy points’ exactly?”

“He’s my emotional support buddy and my first guy. I’ll help him out, and besides, it’s nice to see him ask for help. A blushing Mammon is a nice sight because he looks so flustered and shy.”

“Hm…” Was that _jealousy_? There was no way.

“What now?”

“And what about Satan carrying half of your books? You mostly dislike those types of acts.”

You blinked at the last comment.

That was true, but how did he know that? Unless Lucifer had been observing you carefully… he couldn’t have spotted that quirk. Literally, you didn’t even let your dislike show on your face when others asked if your things were too heavy to carry. You thought it was because the demons around thought you were too weak to do that much, so you’d politely refuse. Then Mammon would usually drag you away in a jealous fit.

“Hush you,” you said, quietly wondering if Lucifer actually had a soft spot for you. “While true that… I could have carried that whole pile. I– Ah, jeez. I mean, hell, it wasn’t even _that_ heavy. But Satan was sweet about it. So, why not?”

“I’m uncertain if you are doing this whole point system right.” Lucifer said, placing his left hand on his chest in a force of habit.

You glared at him, half-playfully and half bitter, from your spot in the middle of the hallway. “I’m the ‘main character’ in this dating sim, so shush. Therefore, it’s my rules. And my ways on how I distribute the ‘intimacy points,’ okay?” You grumbled.

With that, you turned, giving him a dismissive two-fingered salute, and went on your merry way. “I have to go now. It’s almost time for a boring NPC class.” You groaned, thinking of pointless and uninteresting lessons. “It’s a good thing Mammon is in that class with me, though. See you!”

As if proving your point, the school bell rang just on time.

“Of course, then…” Lucifer smirked as he watched the retreating figure of the intriguing human exchange student.

His crimson orbs watched until they rounded the corner into another corridor–one which led to your and Mammon’s shared class in this simulation. Once he was sure that there was no one around, it unconsciously turned into a tender smile.

“Truly, the strangest human I’ve ever met.” Lucifer mused to himself.

As conflicted as his feelings for the human were, the Avatar of Pride couldn’t help but be impressed by their tenacity. Lucifer made his way to the roof, uninterested in the possible lessons that this _Dogi Maji_ game taught in their classes.

As the raven-haired devil did, he smirked.

Lucifer was already plotting out his next stunt for a higher point advantage than his brothers. And perhaps he was also conjuring ideas of how to impress you. Just to spur a more amusing reaction than the one he had received. Simply, because he quite enjoyed seeing you so carefree and casual around him much more than being tense or serious.

Plus, Lucifer, formerly known as the Morningstar and the dawn-bringer, was the eldest of the seven brothers. He was also the one with the strongest sin of the Seven Deadly Sins. There were no obstacles or person that could render him without response or could best him.

However, their dorm-mate and human responsibility equally vexed and fascinated him. And if his younger brothers were able to produce those results, then the demon would definitely achieve better and discover more.

That was a guarantee.

Lucifer was the one who should win–in every sense of the word. Even if it meant befriending the human to learn more about them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm also writing another oneshot beside this one, but hehehe.... I had a bit of problem coming up with ideas before on what to write, so I decided to just finish and fix this one up and publish the other one when it's ready. (^-^)/
> 
> Also!
> 
> If you'd like more ace, or specifically aro-ace MC, then theroseredreaper is writing some on here, and they even have cute oneshots that I recommend!


	8. Simeon x Reader (Romantic or Platonic)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A certain brunette angel is very precious. And I would appreciate a hug or a warm shoulder to sleep on from him any day. ToT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy! :D

Everyone was seated peacefully, for once, at the dining room table of the House of Lamentation–a miracle in of itself. It was a lively morning, to be exact. However, as loud as it was with all the chatting and exchanges, it was still rather peaceful.

“Hey, Levi. Would you like to accompany me later to a little niche bookstore I found? Amongst some that interested me, there appeared to be some comics there. I think they'd be up your alley.”

“I-It’s manga! Not… comics, Satan.”

“Ah, right. Of course, my bad.”

“ _Hah_? Whaddya even mean? Looks all like the same crap to me.”

“HOW DARE-! Ugh… No, Mammon. In fact, allow me to _educate_ you.”

“ _Gwak_ -! Oh, no…”

“Hmm, hmm! ~ Seems like the dam has been broken!”

“Shhh, no. Listen, though. Like… The two are completely different, ones in black and white, and the other can come in color. Like American comic books! Those have colors and, sometimes, a lot of words. Which isn’t a bad thing, but it’s not the same. And manga, on the other hand, is jammed packed with amazing visuals. Despite be monochromatic and have fewer words. Some talented mangakas have mastered the art of the page turn like Junji Ito, for example!”

“…What the hell? Ain’t that anime stuff more, uh… simple than comics? The style, anyway.”

“Hush, Mammon. Don't interrupt Levi. I’m enjoying his passion! ~”

“Ito…? Oh, I’ve heard of that guy actually. I think I’ve read some of his horror stuff. That human… seems adept to make something like that, I guess.”

“How interesting. That’s high praise coming from Belphie.”

“…Shut up, Lucifer.”

“–And you know, one panel can easily strike a chord-!”

"This... tastes really good."

"Huh? _BEEL!_ THAT WAS MY FOOD!"

"...Sorry, Levi. You should have focused more on your food."

You laughed, quietly to yourself as you listened to the lively chatter. Yep, it was just another typical morning in this dorm full of demons and a sole human. You were sure that today would be a good day, albeit filled with their, at times, excessive energy.

xxxxxx

_Nevermind._

Yeah, you really had to go and jinx your luck… And thus, it was odd, being in the nurse’s office at RAD. Mostly because it was the first time that you’d been in there, _thankfully_. 

The reason that it was so weird being inside a nurse’s office. Technically, you did not expect demons to require such a thing, considering how stern Diavolo was with any incident reports of violence. And, well, the whole thing with demon’s and their accelerated healing mechanism. So, it seemed practically useless, unless there was a vast–and emphasis on _huge_ –fight, which warranted such as a place.

Yet…

Here you were.

Sitting down on an exam table, clenching your fingers around the uncovered leather edges, with a pout gracing your features. And the nurse–who was tending to your sprained ankle–was being surprisingly gentle.

Buné, as he had introduced himself, had the head of a dragon, dark crimson scales, and a few golden spikes protruding from his skull. It was the first time you had seen an actual demon with more nonhuman features. And, to be honest, you were kind of pleased by the fact. Because it was refreshing to see more of that than humanoid forms sometimes as a reminder that this, _indeed_ , was hell.

(Huh, funny that. You were experiencing a lot of firsts during this trip, weren’t you?)

Anyway, it was probably a wonder why you were even here in the nurse’s office in the first place. So, with that being said, some elaboration on the matter. It all began with a leisurely stroll from one class to another.

And yeah, that’s it.

That was all that it really took. You went from being in the courtyard of RAD to heading over directly to here, just to be tended. The brisk walk drew a lot from you, causing you to wince with every step that the affected foot took. And sure, it sounded like that was too ridiculous to be the case. Because could a walk really leave you with a sprained ankle that easily?

Yes… Yes, it was.

A particular song resonated in your head as if you were the main person in a music video. You stared down in dismay, wincing a little every once in a while.

_How could this happen to me? I made my mistakes. I’ve got nowhere to run; the night goes on as I am fading away. ~_

Of all times to be a klutz, honestly… You got a bit too overexcited all of a sudden while walking around campus with your buddy. Oh, how easily distracted you were for a single second. Then, a moment of weakness, as you managed to not look where you were going, you took a misstep and boom. Rest in peace, poor ankle.

Now, you glared childishly at the pristine tiled floor. _I am an absolute idiot… But, to be fair, who put a small tree trunk in my way, though?_

“Ouch…” You mumbled with a wince, feeling a slight pain spread through your foot. Despite the attempt at gentleness behind the movement of it being wrapped, the ache still succeeded in reaching you. So, through sheer will, you held back a groan through pursed lips.

“Oh, no. That seems uncomfortable, MC… Are you sure you’re alright?”

Buné glanced briefly over at the dark-skinned male in the room. Amber eyes with reptilian slits in them stared before resuming their patient wrapping. “They should be alright. According to my knowledge of humans, this is a Grade 1 sprained ankle. It’s a mild thing.”

_Ain’t that the truth._

Still, you felt horrible that the other was so concerned about such a silly thing. It was odd being around nonhumans. Realizing just how much of a disadvantage that humans were in when comparing their strengths and weaknesses. At least, the demon made no fuss about it. Because it genuinely was nothing out of the ordinary that could happen.

Your current condition was a Grade 1 Ankle Sprain–a basic and the lowest in the ranks, as far as sprains went. It also happened to be the easiest to deal with, as well–slight stretching of the ligament and some damage to the fibers of said ligaments. In your case, you had a small limp with minor pain when you walked–annoying, but not the worst thing imaginable.

Buné continued. “It should heal relatively quickly as long as they rest, ice, use compression, and elevate the sprain.”

“Ah. See? I’m fine and dandy! Just minor pain–” You attempted to say with a cheerful smile, only to get cut off, and cry out with a pitiful whine at a sudden pang. “ _Ouch_ -!”

“Ah. My apology, MC…” The half-demon and half-dragon had the civility to sound sheepish and sincere, so you could not really fault him.

With a practiced inhale, using the same patience you displayed for the demon brothers you were residing with, you nodded slowly. Then you released a faint, but unconsciously tense exhale. “It’s perfectly… alright, Duke Buné,” you replied.

“No need for my title. Though, I appreciate that you know it.”

“Oh, yeah, no. I mean, our dear mutual acquaintance and resident sorcerer, Solomon, has mentioned you before. And, you know, I wouldn’t forget an important name or title.”

“You flatter me.”

Simeon might have chuckled, but it was as fake as could be. And there was a small part of you that felt insulted. Because, hey, you were by no means a weak person, nor did you require or merit such a worried gaze. However, you reigned that half in since it was a friendly gesture that meant no harm.

_Calm down. It’s just the stinging getting to you…_

You sighed once more, but, at least, it held a more amiable quality now. “But yeah, Simeon, I’m fine. It’s just some temporary mild pain, swelling, and tenderness for my foot. I’ll be alright after a few days, promise. I can still walk; it just hurts when I move it,” you explained softly.

The brunette nodded, but that familiar gleam remained in his light blue and yellow orbs. “I… see. I’m not really used to this sort of thing, so I was concerned when you fell and cried out…”

That was true.

Simeon had witnessed the moment that you tripped and immediately kneeled down before you as he checked you over with light feather-like touches. Luke had also scurried to your side, having been there for a few minutes. But, since the fledgling angel shared the same class as you both, he went ahead. Well, after a couple of assurances. So, Luke could inform their professor about both of your absences. 

In fact, the two angels were the companions you had been, fortunately, with at the time.

You mostly said “fortunately” for seven _obvious_ and _overprotective_ reasons. Yes, had it been any of the demon brothers, you were confident that you’d be treated even worse. No, not in a wrong way, you merely meant that you would be considered as delicate as porcelain. And, while a sweet gesture, you would be upset and embarrassed by such treatment.

Once Buné was finished, he simply nodded and walked over to his desk to write the incident, if it could be called that, in your record. Seeing that, you rose from the exam table with support from Simeon.

But just as you were about to walk out the door…

“Oh, and I’m almost certain that my message to Duke Barbatos has been received. So, Lord Diavolo is aware of your current state. As well as the rest of the lords.”

Simeon laughed at that. And it could only be because of the warmth building up from the flustered expression forming on your face. The thought ran through your head. Almost everyone that you knew were aware of such a measly thing was so degrading in a sense. It made you want to scream and shout ( _and let it all out ~_ ).

Yet, you were determined to be strong and did no such thing.

Instead, you cursed at every deity that you could remember at the top of your head. Along with that small mental mission, you tacked on an apology directed to both your angelic friends. For the simple fact of insulting their Father.

If Simeon heard your thoughts, he did not say it aloud. He only kept you from putting too much pressure on your affected foot–a soothing smile on his face. The cute sight did not stop your grumbling, though. Thinking of the possible lecture that would await you upon returning to the House of Lamentation.

“Well, shoot. There goes my shot at real-life incognito mode,” you groaned.

“Oh, MC…” Simeon’s tone was fond, and that was reassuring and nice on its own.

xxxxxx

Perhaps, it was because you were trying to avoid returning to the dorm for a while. Maybe, you felt like you did not spend nearly as much time with the other as you’d like to –whose presence was very soothing. And it made sense why, considering what Simeon was.

The point was that Lucifer’s nagging was not something that was precisely wanted, and there was no desire to listen to it at the moment.

Also, there was simply no rush to go anywhere. Why? Well, it was not like you would get in trouble if you both were caught here. After all, you and Simeon had been excused from the rest of today’s lessons by the demon prince, himself.

So…

Now you both sat down at the seats of the lovely and incredibly fancy water fountain. It was right in the center of the courtyard, which was close to the Purgatory Hall. The area around empty of any other souls. The morning classes over with. And evening classes were currently in session, hence the little-to-no people around. 

A soft breeze reached your face, filled with a slight heat from the warm summer temperature, making you feel at peace. The natural darkness of the realm was also a factor in that since the abundant lights around were not bright. Instead, they appeared to be set as bright and cozy as fairy lights tended to be.

Sure, the warmth that you felt was utterly different and could not be compared to that produced by the Human Realm’s Sun, however…

It was close enough.

“Oh? Are you alright there? Could it be that you’re tired, MC?” Simeon asked as one of his hands gently rubbed the top of your head. The tender touch made you feel extremely lethargic, especially when coupled with the previous stuff from before.

You opened your eyes, not realizing that you had even closed them in the first place. “Hmm? No, not at all. I’m just internalizing the view.” You hummed, then smiled mischievously. “And I must say you are a spectacular view, Simeon.”

Simeon laughed at the teasing words, amused.

“That won’t work on me. You’re trying to hide it, but I can see just how tired your soul is, MC. Does… the pain zap your energy? Or have you had restless nights?”

You sighed, suddenly exhausted. “I mean, it’s not the pain. Like I said, it’s not the worst thing. I’ve just been stressed lately, and it all piled up. The boys try to be helpful, but they kind of add to it with their frenetic energy. Even if they don’t mean to. Sometimes, I want to just lie down and sleep forever.”

A blink. “You sound like you want to rob Belphegor’s title.”

“I mean, I wouldn’t be opposed. Sleeping for a long time sounds like a swell time to me.”

“MC… Usually, what you are describing, that’s what other individuals would call a _coma_.”

“Oh, is it now? Heh, sounds festive,” you smirked.

Simeon smiled, shaking his head affectionately. “You realize that Luke would dislike hearing you speak like this, right?” It was known that the young–though not _that_ young–blond would be concerned to hear the dark humor that would occasionally slip out from your lips.

Your eyes momentarily flutter close again, sensing the same continuous soothing motion from the handsome taupe brown angel. “He’s a little protective, huh? Protects me from everyone, even myself. The little guy is a real sweetheart even if he can be a bit much sometimes.”

_Like, really…_

But then, again, who wasn’t? Everyone seemed to a bit much in the Devildom. Yeah, whether it was the demons, the angels, or the other human who happened to be a sorcerer. There was no one here who did not go forth and bring about their own bouts of chaos.

“Hey, Simeon,” you began.

“Yes?”

“Can you tell me what the Celestial Realm is like? Luke speaks so highly about it, but I know that he is a bit… bias when it comes to praising anything heavenly. So, I’d appreciate your honest opinion. What’s the realm like for you? How do you see it?”

Simeon gazed tenderly at the human. “Well, for me, it represents _home_. Of course, there are good qualities. And then there are it’s less than admirable aspects. But for the most part, I’d like to think that it suits my needs well. It’s comfortable, and I wouldn’t want it any other way.”

“Do you miss having Lucifer and the others up there?”

“I do miss the old conversations I would have with Lucy. However, they haven’t stopped. We just continue our chats as before. Even if, sometimes, it’s through texts. And… Haha, Lucifer gets exasperated at me with my lack of experience with technology. Same goes with Leviathan at times.”

You smile, laughing gently at the sweet mental image and the nickname. Then you huddled closer to the pleasant warmth that the other was radiating. “That’s fair. Is… Is heaven as pretty as people hope it is, Simeon? I don’t know if I’ll be able to surprise visit it in my life like I did with the Devildom. But it’d be nice.”

For a second, you shivered but shrugged it off, blaming a random breeze that must have finally gotten to you.

“I believe it is. There’s an expansive meadow that’s decorated with many colorful and sweet-scented flowers of all kinds. Of course, these flowers don’t compare to the ones in the Garden of Eden. But that area is private, and not many are privy to it. Causing many to believe that it is a mythical place. It’s gorgeous, nevertheless.”

“Garden…?” You opened one of your eyes briefly, covering up your yawn with a lazy hand. “Oh, wait... Isn’t that… That place supposedly Adam and Eve resided in before temptation or something?”

“That’s correct!”

“Heh, nice…”

“The Celestial Realm is actually quite similar to the Devildom in a sense. The realm has its own kingdom and populated areas. There is also a huge palace in the center where all, if not most, of the higher-ranking angels work. Or the younger ones learn from apprenticing under the elder, more experienced ones.”

“That’s really… cool. It’s nice of you to share all of this insider info. I like getting a new scoop that other humans can’t get.”

“You’re so silly. You make it sound like you’re a journalist. But… It’s my pleasure to tell you about it, MC. Many are curious, and it is fun to speak about it, after all.”

Simeon’s orbs were reflecting an almost lighter hue than usual. The equivalent of what the horizon was like during a sunset, heading down and disappearing behind the ocean. Oh, yes. The angel was genuinely enamored with and loved all of his Father’s creations. Enjoying how complicated humans were and how they were all different and unique from one another.

“You know, little lamb… Your company is always a nice thing.” The male had a closed-eye smile displayed on his face as thoughts continued to flood his head.

It was an honor that Simeon was, out of the countless celestial beings, chosen for this exchange program that the Devildom Prince had set up. Because he would have never gotten to see his fallen friends again. Or even meet the fresh faces that he did if he had not been elected.

This whole ordeal was honestly such a fun experience. And there were still many more fun moments to be had.

In fact, as the dark-skinned angel gently adjusted the, now, slumbering human, he felt his affection and gratitude grow ever more powerful. Simeon chuckled softly, helping coax the quietly mumbling human, so they could rest comfortably with their head upon his lap.

“Ah, I’ll have to apologize to Luke later,” Simeon said quietly to himself. “I know he saw what happened earlier. But… I did promise that I’d still go out to get some lunch with him after taking MC back to their dorm.” And yet, that _obviously_ was not going to happen anytime soon.

_It would be rude of me to wake them when they seem so exhausted…_

A gentle sigh escaped the angel’s lips.

“Decisions, decisions…”

Not a moment later passed when Simeon shook himself off, minding his movement to not wake you. He then resumed patting your head with his hand. It would not be terribly rude of him if he messaged Luke after his classes, _right?_ After all, the older male did not want to interrupt the other during his lessons.

“Oh, well.”

A pause.

“Until then, it seems like this little lamb has a guardian angel watching over them as they get some well-earned rest.” Simeon beamed, enjoying his own tiny joke, and the peaceful sound of the splashing of the water fountain behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the fact that I'm an actual klutz, and I went walking with a friend after months of being locked inside due to quarantine. And upon a few minutes in, I tripped and sprained my ankle... （￣□￣；）
> 
> No worries, though. The pain was temporary and lasted for, like, four days. But hey, writing material, am I right? Lol.


	9. Beelzebub x Reader (Romantic or Platonic)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 11 of OBEYMEmber is Beelzebub. I know that it's a day early for it, but I just wanted to post something, at least. XD Mostly cuz I managed to put aside some time to write the sweet boy a thing! uwu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are very minor spoilers in the first few lines. They're not explicit, but just kind of implied--just a small warning. XD

It had been some tough last few days, merely re-adjusting after the whole circumstances with, well… There was, first, the staircase that led to the attic, a place where events started going downhill. Then the Belphegor incident that ensued, along with your actual bloodline being revealed to you and the rest. Oh, hell. Let's not forget to mention the other aspect of that mess, the part regarding all the wibbly wobbly time-y wimey stuff.

Yeah, things had been hectic, but you slowly but surely had come to terms with those matters. It was not easy to recover from it, of course, far from it. But that whole thing was a story for another time, perhaps.

(Recalling all that… There had been periods of isolation, shouting matches, and solemn, perhaps even tearful conversations with the brothers…)

Things worked out fine in the end.

Still, though, that entire disaster forced you to be inside your own head too much. More so than usual, even for you. Because speaking with anyone, at the time, felt wrong. And it was no one's fault, either. It was not the seven brothers' fault, nor was it that of Lord Diavolo or Barbatos. Even if you _had_ wanted to blame someone... And no, it was certainly not yours, either.

In fact, there was no one to blame, and that was a fact.

It genuinely just so happened you'd retreat into yourself when you were too exhausted, no real will to speak, or to reach out to others. Only wanting to lay down somewhere until it passed, and you'd eventually regained the ability to move and be on your feet again. You were all too used to this phenomenon occurring. And you always attempted to portray yourself as strong and happy. Because you _were_!

But…

Yeah, it was tough sometimes. Because of those moments… Those moments where you would randomly be overwhelmed with stress – your thoughts progressively consuming you as they bickered loudly and pecked at you from the back of your skull.

You stood up abruptly from your seat next to the fireplace, putting down the book you had been staring blankly at. Ha, you could not even remember what the heck it was about. Much less the material it had written inside it. However, that did not really matter. The library had served its purpose. It had served as a perfect place to momentarily hide and escape to since barely anyone came up here. Well, except for Satan, but he was not home at the moment.

You left the book and that area behind, your footfalls keeping you company in the quiet corridor.

In your daze, you did not realize where you were heading. Nor did you think much about where you were going. So, it was no surprise when you found yourself staring vacantly at the door in front of you.

A pause.

Then you shrugged, entering the space. The door creaked slightly as you stepped through. You opened it barely so that it was just enough to let yourself in before closing it again with a soft click. Inside, the chandelier – looking like two pairs of umbrella tops with random strands of pearls hanging near them – were set to a dim, soft glow. The dimness of the room, and the feel of it, filled you with an immediate sense of ease and comfort.

You shuffled your way over to the left side of the bedroom, the orange-decorated side with an intricate sun design painted in gold on the wall. And _plop_! You let yourself drop down onto the mattress, sluggishly covering yourself from head to toe with the red plaid blanket that rested on it.

_Mmm… This is really nice_ , you hummed to yourself.

Completely at ease, you did not realize that footsteps were coming from down the hall.

xxxxxx

In the bedroom of particular demonic twins, there was a large lump. It was just hiding under a thick, warm red fleece blanket. The bump – or rather, the _figure_ – was casually curled up on the bed, unmoving, except for the slight up-and-down movement of what appeared to be their soft, albeit unsteady breathing.

Now, that probably would have not been odd.

_That is_ …

If Beelzebub did not already know that his brother was currently out. He would have believed that it were him. But the shape did not resemble that of his twin. And he was all too well-versed with the Avatar of Sloth and his occasionally odd sleeping habits – his bed being hijacked being one of them. Still, again, the shape did not match Belphie’s humanoid demon frame, nor did it align with the miniature version of his true form.

So, no. It was not his younger brother stealing his bed this time. Even if that were, and _is_ , a common occurrence that happens... However, if the orange-haired male were to pour more thought into this, he knew that no one else really visited their room much. Well, besides Lucifer when he was performing routine checks.

(The cat incident with Satan left a quite mark in the minds of all occupants of the House of Lamentation. None more than in Lucifer’s, though.)

So, that meant that this had to be…

“MC?” Beel’s soft, concerned baritone questioned, lowering his voice more when he saw the shape tremble before settling once more under his blanket.

_Oh_ …

Well, now, the Avatar of Gluttony was worried.

What was going on with them? This was odd… The devil struggled to think about any moments of weakness from the person in front of him, but he came back, drawing a complete blank. Because this did not look like exhaustion from staying up with Levi and playing video games till dawn. Nor did it look like a regular nap. Those details, and important factors, only caused his concern to increase. Beel had never seen the human lose their composure like this before. And it was rare to see someone who usually portrayed themselves as strong and happy. Especially seeing them look small and quiet than what was typical for them. It seemed that they were upset even amidst their slumber.

Beelzebub could only furrow his brows as he mused about what to do now, momentarily losing himself in his thoughts.

Yes, the demon was no stranger to losing himself to his emotions. He was accustomed to being a protector, to being a reliable source of comfort for his brothers. Though, to some more than others, considering how some were receptive to sharing their feelings. But comforting was not his strong suit.

Hell... Belphie and him, even till today, continued to have bursts and dark recollections of… the _Fall_. It was over those long, tiresome spans of days that they had lost a home – a haven they believed was _perfect_ and _safe_. Only for them to be proved utterly wrong and for it to be ripped from right under their feet as it turned out that times like those do not last forever. That one had to elect which stance they took, and it was either that so-called home or their beloved family.

(Of course, the twins had chosen the latter without any hint of hesitation.)

Beelzebub, back when he lived in the Celestial Realm, had been a mere cherub alongside Belphegor and Lilith. The three, who had been created simultaneously, funny enough, had been happy together. And they were closer than anyone had ever been to one another, despite everyone being “siblings” in the eyes of, well… _Him_. The three were inseparable, for the most part. When Beel had been chosen amongst many to act as a shield to the mighty Lucifer. He agreed with awed honor. It cut between time spent with Lilith and Belphie, but he figured that it would be alright. Foolish of him to not see that matters would shift – that an oncoming storm was progressively approaching.

Nevertheless, it was an eye-opening experience, and he, Belphie, and even Lilith gained more people to care about.

The once angelic figure of Lucifer had treated him less of a bodyguard. More of a friend, and perhaps much closer and informal than that. And Beelzebub had met the others through him, and the eight of them became notably close as various millennia passed. When the sparks of war ignited, and the beating of drums marched in, Beelzebub and the rest of his siblings gave up countless things. They did all this just because it is what they believed was right. For Lucifer, the Morningstar and powerful seraph, who was sick and tired of who once was their Father.

And…

For _Lilith_ , their beloved younger sister, who strayed from her sacred path to retrieve a golden apple of longevity for a mere human lover. 

The aftermath was a painful experience for everyone, and the memories had been all too fresh in their minds. All of them hated themselves and what they had become, suffering through all sorts of nightmares and night terrors. Some struggled with their changed appearance, new features, and horribly painful transformation. While some had the guilt of not being able to do anything or, in the case of others, for being unable to do more. And least not forget, the lack of a family member and the sudden appearance of a new one during the other’s wake.

Beelzebub attempted – hating himself as he did so – to take the spot where Lilith’s soft, soothing aura once stood. He would comfort his brothers, no matter why, whether they needed someone to vent to or a pillar to lean on. It was usually for Belphie or Asmo. Very rarely, yet still, occasionally, some of his other brothers would come and seek him. It was still not his strong suit after so much time.

However, that being said, the Avatar of Gluttony did not believe himself to be the best person for reassurances.

(Though, then again, neither were his any of brothers.)

But hey, undoubtedly, one of the others had to have spent more time with you. Or even understood you better than he perhaps could. So, Beel frowned, sitting awkwardly next to the hidden and quiet human, as he glanced around the room in uncertainty. Where was everyone right now? Who was nearby at the moment? Beel internally questioned himself, arched in slightly. He was holding his wrist with his other hand, and it was pressed close to his chest—a well-known, little mannerism of his.

Hmm…

If memory served, then Belphegor was currently at the Royal Library with Satan. The blond was the one assisting him in catching up with all the missed and piled up assignments. Yes, all from the time when he was locked in the attic. Plus, paperwork from student council meetings, meaning extra tasks to do – given to the always tired demon by none other than Lucifer.

_Maybe Belphie would…?_ Beelzebub then shook his head, his frown deepening before it naturally lightened up a tad. _Well, there’s no doubt that he would. But on second thought, best not right now after…_

Honestly, as much as Beel loved his brother, Belphie probably would not have been too comforting, anyway.

The reputation of Avatar of Sloth came with many downsides. Other than a consistent desire to laze around and an awful case of lethargy. Belphegor’s sin gave him random bouts of apathy. Moments where the sensibilities of others were not his concern. Oh, yes. When he was in that mood, the purple-haired male was short-tempered. He was quick to brush a person off just to continue on with his sleep, though it was, of course, not of his own accord. He did mean well. But that was one personality oddity that developed directly after their excruciating transformations to who they are now. Sure, the human and Belphie’s relationship was definitely improved than what it used to be, and they got along well.

But there were still a few hiccups here and there, so he was out of the question.

On the other hand, though it may not seem like it, Satan would have been a good option. The years upon years of knowledge that the wrathful-filled blond had gained through his love for learning. He must have read countless books, and among them, maybe... One that possibly dealt with consoling a person, right? That would make sense. And it would have been perfect, too!

_Hm..._ Beel sighed quietly, minding himself enough to not disturb the bundle. He felt bad enough as is that he was hesitating to reach out and assist you. _Of course, Satan’s not here. Damn…_

Mammon would have _also_ been an ideal choice. Especially when he was not trying to up a front, covering up his concern and feelings behind a macho-man exterior. Where was he again…? Oh, right. No, that would not work, either. Beelzebub recalled last minute just as he was about to retrieve his D.D.D. from his jacket pocket, in hopes of messaging the silver-haired demon.

The Avatar of Greed was off on one of his modeling gigs with Majolish. The second eldest was a natural at it and highly sought after because of it. And that being the case, Mammon probably would not be home until around dinnertime or even much later. The length of the Photoshoots varied depending on the season attire – new makeup looks, outfits, and accessories. It also depended on the speed and efficiency of the crew. As well as all the behind-the-scenes problems that went on.

Mammon had his terrible habits that were often and most accurately called scummy by everyone around him. Whether it was from the other five sins, the witches that regularly hounded him, or from word of mouth of lower demons. But regardless, Beel still cared for his brother despite that fact. It was to be expected, after all, with the drawbacks of his powerful sin; it was a given even.

The point was, so-called scumminess aside, Mammon was the most emotionally aware of out the seven. In fact, the second eldest had been the most at work, and considerably so when it involved those types of affairs. As a brother and as Lucifer’s trusted right-hand man, Mammon had been the one comforting them all during the worst parts of their Fall from grace. Easing nightmares, breakdowns, frustrations, and other hardships faced throughout that period. Definitely, the Avatar of Greed would have been a great choice, if not the top.

_Oh…_ Beel felt his lips twitch downward once more. _Well, that’s three who aren’t home._

Up next was Leviathan, but…

Beel immediately took Levi off the list. Not to say that the other would not be comforting! No, it was not that, per se. It was just that… If the human was distressed, then Levi would possibly get worked up too if he saw them like this. The other would definitely fret and work himself into a panic tizzy, going even as far as blaming himself for the mess. Even if he did nothing of the sort to upset the human.

(An odd sort of domino effect…)

And, for Beel, the idea of having two important people of his upset in the same room? Yeah, it was something that the always ravenous demon did not want to see. The sight of seeing one of his brothers or seeing their favorite, and only, human friend upset would just tug at his heart too much. Besides, the prestigious Admiral of Hell’s Navy mentioned that he would be out for a bit today. Often, the demon would leave to perform a surprise routine check to see how his men were operating without him around – something done to keep them on their toes.

For anyone else, the mere notion of jarring imagery would be surprising. Because _really_. How does one go from a shy, mostly keeping to himself otaku to a skilled, vicious member of one of the Devildom’s most potent military forces?

Beel smiled at that. _It helps that people tend to forget that. Levi gets a good advantage on enemies from it. He can be pretty scary when he’s not indulging in his games and his… cartoons?_ The orange-haired male paused. _Ah, wait, it’s anime. That’s what it’s called._ He nods to himself.

Following Leviathan was Asmodeus, who was relatively close to MC, as well as good at reassuring them.

_Oh, right…_

Beelzebub hated repeating himself. So, when the word “but” arose in his mind once more, he was quite ready to sulk. Yep, of course, Asmo was out. Because, _again_ , when was he _not_? The Avatar of Lust was currently out with Solomon, and – knowing his brother – they were out clubbing. There was no doubt in his mind that Asmo had called for the sorcerer as an alibi. A flimsy attempt to avoid getting punished by Lucifer, once again, for sneaking out to party.

And last but not least, there was Lucifer.

However, as much as he functioned as the person responsible for everyone in the household, he would not fit the part needed. Mostly, it was due to his pride. He probably would not give much of an outward reaction, which was fine. Because he did not mean it to come off as indifferent, merely just unaccustomed to having his own feelings on display. Much less the idea of handling that of others. Still, when it really mattered, the raven-haired devil did have his, surprisingly, soft moment where he managed to push down pride enough and be open. Rare, but an occurrence, nevertheless. 

Beel shook his head after some contemplation. _Lucifer said that he would be out with Lord Diavolo… That we shouldn’t disturb him unless it was an absolute emergency…_

Did you, who currently looked like a blanket monster, count?

A beat.

_Maybe! Or probably not…? Hm…_ Beelzebub furrowed his brows, scrunching up his nose as he pondered more about. _Actually, who knows, it could be a toss-up. But Lucifer would technically be really upset if he found out that MC was sad. I mean, I know I’m worried about them…_

Just then, the glutton’s stomach growled loudly. Your sleeping, exhausted figure continued on unaware from under the cover. It seemed that the sound had not even bothered you at all. Perhaps you were all too used to his stomach and the noises it made when hunger struck.

_Wait a moment…_

Beelzebub’s amethyst and magenta-colored orbs twinkled as a bright idea struck him. He quietly stood up from his bed, patting the figure where he believed their head was. He proceeded to shuffle out of the room. His destination was crystal clear in his mind as he nodded to himself.

xxxxxx

“MC?” A soft baritone began.

The sound buzzed around in your head as you tried to make sense of the syllables. Oh, right. That was your name being called. Ha, funny that. Wow, that nap had been fantastic – extremely needed, too. However, that did not stop a low grumble from escaping you as you struggled to raise your mind back up into full awareness. Sluggishly, all while still refusing to even open your eyes, you squinted your closed lids fruitlessly.

“Wha-?” You mumbled, sounding slurred from sleep.

That was when you opened your eyes and slowly blinked, caught off guard by the orange-haired demon before you. Even though this _was_ his room, you had expected him to be at the gym or something. You had not expected neither him nor Belphegor to be home. One wasn’t yet it appeared. So hey, at least it was Beel.

You had nothing against the Avatar of Sloth. Let bygones be bygones, and all that, you know. The statement was mostly said because… Well, honestly, you would have been quite… _startled_ if the purple-haired male had been lying down next to you.

(It always happened. _Always_.)

The sound of your name being called once more was enough to snap you out of your daze. You sat up and glanced up at him again – your gaze returned by Beelzebub. The demon was staring at you with an indiscernible look in his amethyst-magenta orbs. With the way he was staring, there was no way to tell what was on his mind.

_Wait…_

What was that in his hands, though? It looked like…

“I saw that you were upset and tired, so I wanted to try and do something to make you feel better. I didn’t really know what to do, though.” Beelzebub explained, looking sheepish as he held what happened to be your favorite comfort food and the little additional snacks with it.

“Oh…” You stared, lips faintly moving into an upward curve.

“I struggled with it a bit, but I pushed through since I wanted you to have it. I don’t really know if it tastes alright or not,” Beel added.

The gesture, and the words Beel spoke, were honestly so sweet. The other did not need to explain why he did this. In fact, you were simply grateful that he was considerate enough to remember these small details about yourself.

(You were reasonably confident that you had only mentioned this once or twice, at most.)

So, this made your heart skip a beat and become warm and fuzzy, as cliché as it sounded. Your overall fondness for the Avatar of Gluttony was already high, but it just kept growing because of how he was. You knew it from experience, but Belphie was absolutely correct when he said that Beel was the greatest.

Because _hell_ , he indeed was.

“Beel,” you began, as the orange-haired male went and sat down by your side, mindful of the tray he still held. “You know, you didn’t have to do this. I kind of feel bad that I let it get this way, honestly. I mean, I did kind of… _steal_ your bed…” You were grateful, you genuinely were! There was no doubt about that. But your mind was all too eager to fabricate thoughts that would continue your previous sour and upset mood.

Beel only shook his head with a frown as he gently placed a sturdy pillow on your lap. He then put the tray over it and proceeded to nudge it a bit closer to you. “You’re always welcomed here. I won’t say no to finding you laying down here. I wouldn’t kick you out, either.”

“But…”

A meaningful look. “It would be like kicking out Belphie. Or well… Maybe it’s a bit more different than Belphie, but my point still stands. You’re precious to me, and you can come to me if you need support or comfort…” He said, the tips of his ears dusted in soft pink.

“Beel…”

Luckily, the demon was close enough by your side that you were able to lean into him. Yes, still mindful of the food in front of you, of course. But you were pressed right on his shoulder. Experiencing the calming warmth that radiated from his body. And the silky softness of his sweater rubbing against the skin of your forearm.

You gave him a small peck on the cheek – a sensation that made him chuckle softly and made you smile further.

“Thank you for being such a sweetheart, Beel. You’re the best person, demon, and being in general that a person could ask for. _Never change_ ,” you mumbled.

Beel smiled. “No, thank _you_. For coming into the Devildom and making my life, and my brothers’ lives better,” he replied, just as hushed.

And if you both were holding hands while you fed each other the food and snacks? Well, that just a small system to let each other understand that the other was still there – the gentle touch grounding both of you. The stillness of the room created a peaceful ambiance.

It felt like the two of you were in your own little world as you exchanged soft words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey hey, Ore-sama sanjou! Nah, jk... But hi there, I'm aliveeeee, y'all! ^_^
> 
> Yeah... Let's just say that college and life has me busy, so many sorries and apologies for not being to upload as much. :(


End file.
